Let there be peace
by AnGelFacE S2
Summary: Hannah Brown is a nineteen year old hunter with serious issues with the apocalpse; among other things. Will Castiel help her overcome these issues?
1. Stronger

**A/N: I don't Own Anything You Recognise.  
Please Read And Review...No Flames Though!!!**

Omg, Misha Collins' Tweets are so wierd. Escaping Guantanimo Bay was one of them?!

Have you ever had that feeling? the one where you're too tired too sleep, but your too tired to stay awake?

That happens to me on nearly every occasion after a hunt. My dark brown hair is messed, my face is tired and worn. Who'd have thought that preventing the apocalypse could be so tiering.

My mind spins as I fall onto the cheap, hard bed. "You did well today. This was a vctory for us" A smooth voice calls to me. I turn to face my left; there stood a man. Black hair, blue eyes, cream colouored trench coat. My angel "Really? Try telling that to the girl who just got slaughtered" I say, my voice laced with sarcasm. Turning my head back to stare at the roof, I feel the bed sink a little. Castiel is now sitting on my bed.

"I never said that this war would be easy on you Hannah. But the day you accepted to help Heaven, you must have known that it wasn't going to be easy" He stated. I sit up, leaning on my arms for support "Yeah. You're right, I should have realised that I can get people killed by doing this. My response; screw you and the damn apocalypse" I call out, flopping back onto the bed.

Castiel stood up and turned to me "There was always going to be casulties. Most of them you can't prevent. You need to stop blaming yourself"  
I sat up and swung my legs over the side of the bed "But there's the problem, I can't save 'most'. But what about those I can save. I choose not too because I'm busy listening to your frigging orders" I yell at the angel. My head began to spin, I clutched it with my hand "Ow" I winced.

Being a nineteen year old hunter was never going to be a walk in the park, but I never expected it to be this hard either. "You need to rest" Castiel walked over to me and placed his hand on my head; the pain subsiding a bit.  
"I'm an innsomniac Cas. Plagued by nightmares of my past" I pulled my best sappy face as I feel my eyelids droop. "Don't make me sleep. Please" I plead with my angel.

I couldn't hear his response as I succumb to the darkness.

**Sorry for the short first chapter....I'm watching my 25 year old brother dance to Lady GaGA. XXD**


	2. Umbrella

**Thanks to:**

**Castiel Girl 93**** for reviewing. XXXX**

Still don't own anything

I wake up in a daze. My arm still hurts from the last hunt, and, as per usual; Castiel is gone. "Guardian angel my ass" I mumble, sitting up from the bed and swinging my legs over the side.

The room is blurry, obviously my eyes are still trying to adjust to the sudden shot of sunshine. _'Please. It's not in me'. _I shake my head, trying to rid my head of the girls screaming. _Castiel nods 'It's time'.___

I shake the sinking feeling in my stomach as I remember raising the gun to the girl's head and pulling the trigger. I didn't even know her name. And Castiel wouldn't tell me.  
Placing the ipod in my ears, I run to the bathroom and slam the door shut. The mirror makes me feel worse about myself.  
Hair shriveled, eyes tired and sore; I look older then my nineteen years. The tap runs to lukewarm water; my hands brush underneath it like a cup. Water quickly fills, and with that, I splash my face with water. Tiny droplets fall of my face.

A crash in the bedroom brings me out of my song. Heart's beating faster and faster _'Please don't kill me...Please' _

I draw the knife hidden in my make-up bag and cautiously head out to the bedroom. In a second I found the offender and held the knife up to his throat "Woah, woah, woah" The short haired man held up his hand in surrender. "Who are you?" I dug the surraded blade into his throat. I noticed his eyes were a deep green in colour "My names Dean...Dean Winchester"

Backing away, I pulled the knife to my side "Winchester...John Winchester's boy?" I ask, curiosity getting the better of me. He was handsome, short brown hair, green eyes, around 6".  
"Yeah. Listen, I was told that I could come to you for help" Dean seemed nervous, probably not as nervous as me, but nervous no the less. I placed my hands on my hips; knife still tightly clutched in my hand.

"Who from?" I ask. Dean shifted from foot to foot "I can't say. He swore me to secrecy". I shook my head "Well tough, you won't tell me who sent you. I don't help" I moved towards the bathroom "Oh, and don't let the door hit you on the ass on the way out yeah" I called behind me.

"Castiel. He sent me to you. Told me you were a good tracker" Dean blurted. I smirked to myself, spinning on my heel "Don't you have a younger brother who always follows you around?" I only just realised that there was no Sam Winchester here.

Dean looked down "That's why I'm here. Sam's missing. I'm scared that he's with Ruby"  
My throat constricted. Ruby. The one name I never wanted to hear "Demon Ruby?"

"Yeah. So can you help?" There was a tiny glimmer of hope in Dean's voice; like Pandora's box. I didn't ever want to come face to face with Ruby again, but if it means helping someone, especially after last night, then it's worth it "Okay. I'll help"  
Dean's face lit up like the night sky. It made me think that maybe there was something worth fighting for after all.


	3. Work

**Woo two chapters in one night, Go Me!  
**

**Still don't own anything you recognise. XXX**

My hands grip the handlebars of my motorbike tighter _'Please don't kill me'  
_The person I killed last night had affected me in way which I don't know. It's never happened before. I've done it, hundreds, maybe thousands of times before.  
_'Please....' _This time the voice sounded different, familiar.  
The brake lights of Dean's 1967 Impala were the only things reminging me that I wasn't alone out here.

Dean's indicator turned on and I imediently turned off the side of the road, following the older man.  
"What's up Dean?" I ask, watchng as the handsome man walked over to me. I noticed that Castiel has also climbed out of the car "Geez, were'd you come from?" This was a rhitorical question. Castiel didn't see it as one "The garrison". I rolled my eyes and took of my helmet, tiny rain drops fell onto my brown hair "Why'd we stop?"

"Sam's in Wyoming" Dean stated. I looked down in concentration, aware that the two males were staring at me "Why Wyoming?..The only thing there is...." Then it hit me, the devils gate "You have got to be kidding me"  
Castiel gave me a sobere look "We need to talk" He offered. I shook my head "After we save Sam from super slut" I placed my helmet back on my head and did it up "Dean, I'm flogging it ahead of you. I can beat you there" I say, climbing back on to my bike and starting it.  
I heard something coming from him along the lines of 'we'll see about that'.

Gravel flew from the side of the road as both Dean and I sped off to Wyoming. Hoping to make the two day trip in one without being fined. We left Castiel stranded on the side of the road. Oh well.

---

The trip to Wyoming had been made in just under two days. We only ever stopped to get something to eat.

Pulling up in front of what looked like a run down motel, Dean climbed out of the Impala and i flew off my bike. "He in there?" I asked, my heart beating a million miles an hour.  
"Yeah. And probably Ruby" Dean said, meeting me at my bike. The sound of fluttering wings made me spin around. Castiel stood there in all his glory. "Sorry for ditching you. But I'm about to do it again" I smiled at the gorgeous angel. Castiel continued to stare at me "You walk into that room, you won't like what you see" He stated.

I shook my head "Someone needs help. And I'm helping them" I growled, turning to the oldest Winchester "Ready?" I asked, pulling out my favourite knife.  
Dean nodded and held up a sawed off shotgun "Whenever you are"

Moving towards the room, a groan emitted from the room. Dean stared at me for a moment "Please don't tell me he's banging her" I asked, Dean shook his head "I think he is"

I kicked open the motel door and threw my knife at the black haired woman straddling Sam's lap.  
She turned around and faced me. My breathing shallowed out. "Oh it's you" She smarled, sliding off Sam's lap. I noticed Ruby's wrist was slit and Sam's mouth was red. He was drinking her blood. "You sick son of a bitch" I growled.

Ruby looked at me, reached around to her back, and pulled my knife out her back "How's Nadine been lately. Oh yeah, that's right, she carked it"  
I shook my head and lunged forward, Sam stepped in front of me "Who are you?" He yelled to me.  
Dean looked between us "That's Hannah. I asked her to help me find you. You're drinking Ruby's blood?!" He exclaimed. Poor guy, he's brother's turning darkside.

Sam wiped his mouth "Dean look...." but Dean wasn't having any of it, he turned on his heel and walked out. Leaving with the words "If you want Ruby so bad, stay with her"

I looked at Sam, he was visibly heartbroken. I turned to Ruby "Proud of yourself?" I asked her. Ruby shrugged "Sam's strong. He's saving people. And I'm helping him"  
Shaking my head, I picked my knife off the ground "No. You don't help people. Not without getting something in return"  
Ruby laughed "You should know"

I bit my bottom lip. Remembering how close we used to be. Turning on my heel, I threw down a piece of paper. "You call me if you need me Sam Winchester" And I left.


	4. All I have

**Thank you again to **Castiel Girl 93 **for reviewing. Love Youuuu!**Why isn't there anything on tele on a Saturday morning???

Still don't own anything you recognise. XXX

Dean and I walked into a small motel room a bit out of Wyoming. I decided it was best if we kept Dean as far away from Sam as possible. He was pissed.  
"I can't believe he's drinking Ruby's blood. I'm gonna gank that slut. I promise you" Dean growled, pacing the floor in front of me.  
I sat down on one of the beds, crossing my legs and placing my hands in my lap "Dean, I would love to gank that bitch as much as anyone. But Sam won't let either of us near her. Let alone send her back downstairs. So why don't you, lay down. Get some Z's. And I'll devise a plan on how to get you brother back"

Dean threw me a look "Why do you hate Ruby so much?"

_'Please help me Hannah...Please' _"Let's just say we share some history together" I say simply, walking over to Dean's bed and pulling back the mustard coloured sheets "Get in"  
Dean threw m a flirtatious smirk "If you're sure" He walked over to the bed. I shook my head "I'm really not interested dued. Looks like it's just you and your left hand" I let a smile cross my face and watched as the eldest Winchester climbed into the bed.

"What are we gonna do about Sam?" Dean asked, worry evident in his tone.  
My mind was blank, I didn't want Sam to go through what I had to when I was with Ruby..." I don't know" I tried to remember how I got out of it, got out of drinkng her blood.  
I stood up and shook off my denim jacket "Look, I'm going to go for a walk yeah. Just...Try and get some sleep. I left my number on the bedside table if you need me" I moved towards the door, my hand reaching out towards the handle. But a voice pulled me back "Hannah" I spun around to see Dean looing at me. I gave him a small smile. "Thanks for helping me" I knew Dean was terrified. I knew he didn't trust me with everything he had. But I didn't want him to trust me completely. I don't trust me completely.

Walking out the room, I noticed how dark and cold it was. A denim jacket was all that blocked the cold wind from my naked arms. Pulling it a little further around my body, I made my way over to a small playground and sat on one of the swings.  
_'Hannah, this isn't you. It's Ruby that's making you do this. Please don't kill me. I'm your sister. Please. I love you' _

The sound of wings made me look up from mt feet "Hi Castiel" I mumbled, my feet pushing off the ground slightly. Making the swing move back and forth. Castiel came and sat next to me, a little shocked once the swing moved a bit "You're doing well" He stated simply.

I shook my head "Sam's too far gone. I-I don't know if I can stop it Castiel" My eyes welled up. Knowing that someone else may have to go through what I did.  
"What you did to your sister was never your fault" Castiel pointed out. I didn't want to believe that. I took that knife and dug it into her chest as hard and as many times as I could "Have you killed someone you loved Castiel?" I suddenly asked. I was shocked at my question, even more so when Castiel answered.  
"Yes" I could hear the faint sound of hurt and sadness in his voice. Or that may have been wishful thinking on my behalf.

"Who was it?" I asked, watching the angel beside me, wondering what it ws about him that made my heart flutter just that little bit more.  
Castiel looked down, his blue eyes full of sadness "My brother. Disobedience"  
I nodded "So he deserved it in other words. But you see. Annabella didn't deserve to die..." I stood up from the swing and faced the black haired angel "..And even if it takes a hundred years. I'm gonna kill Ruby for tricking me into it"

"Is that what you believe?" A woman's voice asked from behind me. I spun around, noting that Castiel had stood beside me. In a battle stance. He was preparing to defend me.  
I swallowed deeply, my hands clutching beside me "Yeah. I do Ruby. You tricked me into drinking your blood. You made me kill me little sister"  
Ruby laughed and moved towards me. Castiel moved that little bit forward so I was that tiny bit behind him. Protecting me. "I never tricked you Hannah. Everything I told you, it was one hundred per cent the truth"

I snickered "Demons lie" I pointed out. Ruby walked right up to my face "So do humans sweetheart" She retorted.  
"Leave now" Castiel ordered. Stepping between me and Ruby.  
Ruby laughed "Sure. But just so you know. Sam isn't changing anytime soon. He likes what he does. And so do I" And with that, she was gone.


	5. Bella's Lullaby

**Still don't own anything....**

**I want a Transformer....**

**OMG had a few shots of vodka with some mates the other night, it tasted like paint stripper. XXD**

Somehow, I woke in the motel room. I don't remember much from the previous night, walking to the park, talking to Castiel...The confrontation with Ruby.  
My head hurt like you owuldn't believe. It's not fair. I always wake up with the headache.

"Morning sunshine" Deans beaming face looked at me from the table where he was eating a taco of sorts. I sat up "What time is it?" I held my head. Dean looked at his watch "One forty five pm" He smiled, taking abother bite of his food..If that's what you could call it.

I sat up and swung my legs over the edge of the bed "How'd I get here?" I asked, a distorted look on my face. Dean looked at me "Castiel carried you. Said you fainted"

Shaking my head, I stood up. A little uneasy on my feet "I-I didn't faint. I DON'T faint" I pointed to myself and walked to the table. Sitting down and picking up what looked like a bagle.  
"I didn't know what you wanted so..." Dean drifted off once I gave him a reassuring smile "Thanks Winchester" I took a bite and chewed. I wondered why I fainted, and why I couldn't remember doing it.

"So, this other brother issue. How are we going to sort it out?" I asked cautiously. Dean shrugged "Look, I appreciate everything that you've done for me. But I need to do this myself"  
I shook my head "Tough. I became a part of this the second I realised that Ruby was here. So what are we going to do?"

Dean just stared at me. "Do I have something on my face?" I asked. Dean shook his head "No, no. It's just. You seem smart, intellegent. Why did you become a hunter?"  
I adverted my gaze from the older hunter and looked at the stale green carpet "Everyone has a sob story about how they got into hunting. Most lost someone, most just stumbled upon the world of hunting..." I let a small smile cross my face as I remember my dad telling me about the things in the dark. He died three years ago.

Laughing, Dean took the finishing bite of his taco "If you didn't want to tell me, you just had to say so"  
I smiled and finished my own food "Okay. I don't want to tell you" I smirked.  
_'Hannah. Please help me. Please don't let her suck you into killing me'_

The smirk was insantly removed from my face "Look, I'm going out. Um, to a bar. Preferably. So if you need me, you know where I'll be" I stood up and walked out of the room. Probably leaving Dean to wonder why I suddenly wanted to leave.

The bar was relitivley crowded. Numerous sleezy men kept eying me up, liking what they see. If only I could say the same.  
I moved towards an empty seat and slid on it, resting my hands on the bar. The male bartender walks up to me. "What can I get you gorgeous?" He asked. I think one of the hunters back at the roadhouse had more teeth then him "Ummm, just a few vodka shots thanks" I smile sweetly. The man winked at me and walked off.

A calming presence immediently filled the room. I turned my head and came face to face with Castiel "Damn it Cas. I'm going to tie a frigging bell on you!" I exclaimed, nearly falling off my seat.  
The blue eyed angel turned to the bar, watching as the bartender placed a shot of vodka in front of me. I smiled my thanks and downed it. "So what are you doing here Castiel? I didn't think that a place full of more alcohol and drugs then Amsterdam would be your cup of tea" I smirked.

Castiel tilted his head to one side and looked at me "I'm here because I'm worried about you" He stated. I looked back at him "Huh? Why?" I asked.  
"You fainted last night" He pointed out. I motioned the bartender for another drink and turned to the angel "That was a flawless piece of logic. But angels can't feel things"

"But why here? You could have bailed me up outside" I smiled as another vodka was placed in front of me. "If you were outide then that's where I would be. But this place seems more appropriate for your self pittying" Castiel stated, watching me drink my drink and ask for another.

Shaking my head, I let out a long sigh "I'm not self pittying, as you call it. I'm reminising" I lied. Well, sort of...  
Castiel moved the drink out of my reach as the bartender placed another in front of me. He handed it to the man next to him, not breaking eye contact with me "Does it help your pain?" He asked.  
I looked at him for a moment before breaking eye contact "Does what help my pain?"

"Making men unfaithful. The drinking sessions you have with yourself. The promiscuous attitude you have towards people" Castiel stated. Shaking my head, I moved off my seat "Obviously not"

I was suprised when Castiel pulled me back and stood face to face with me "Let me help you heal".  
staring at him, I realised that he wasn't kidding. No one had ever wanted to help me before now.  
"Why would one of god's angels want to help me?" I asked, moving towards the exit.  
Castiel followed me outside "You don't think that you deserve to be helped?"

"No I don't. I-I'm a bad person. God hates me" I say a little too loud. Earning a few looks from passerbys.  
Castiel fell into pace with me as we walked towards the motel "God doesn't hate you Hannah"  
"Really? I shop lift, I cause destruction at the mall, I've been arrested more times then I've seen my mom. I've tried to kill myself..." I shake my head "If God loved me, he would have helped me when I needed him. Now if you don't mind, I have a demon to kill"


	6. The Letter

**Still don't own anything. XOXOX**

**The taste of Vodka still plagues the inside of my mouth. People on the street give me a strange look as I pull a face. The sound of my phone ringing pulls me out of my musings...**

"Hello?" I ask cautiously as I don't recognise the caller ID.  
Breathing on the other end let's me know that someone is there "It's Sam. Dean's brother"  
I raise my eyebrows and stop on my tracks. Leaning against a shop window "Oh yeah. The boy who drinks Ruby's blood. How's that going for ya?" I sarcastically remark. Knowing how I must sound.

Sam let out a long sigh "Listen. I need your help...." I heard him hesitate to ask me. I clicked my tounge " So..You...The guy who risked everything to supposedly kill Lillith...Want's my help? Why?"  
"Because I know you can. And I'm desperate" Sam mumbled. Pushing myself off the window, I slowly made my way back to the motel I was staying at with the oldest Winchester "Is Ruby with you?" My heart pumped faster, waiting for the answer.

"She left. So will you help me?" There was a slight sound of hope in his voice. I let out a long groan and jumped up and down a few times "On one condition" "Anything"  
Walking through the car park, I stopped at the room door "You talk to your brother" And I hung up, pushing the door open.

Dean looked up from the white laptop "Have fun at the bar?" He asked me. I blushed a scarlet colour and flopped down on the bed "Did...Until your messed up tax accountant walked up to me and talked sense into me" I mumbled, pulling out my phone and sending a quick text to my friend.

"Awsome. I think I have found me a hunt" Dean smiled, turning back to the laptop.  
I looked up at the brown haired man "You...So you're kicking me out?" I asked.  
Dean faced me. His emerald eyes saying he was sorry "I appreciate everything you've done for me and Sam. But there's nothing I can do anymore. He's made his choice, he'd prefere to be with Ruby then his own family. It's over"

I jumped off the bed and walked over to Dean. With all my strength, I punched him as hard as I could in his cheek. A nasty red mark came up on his face "You stupid son of a bitch. You can't give up on him this easy. Can't let that demotic slut think she's won. Okay, he's drinking Demon blood. Okay you're scared. I get that. But that's what family does. They're not there to kiss you good night, make you feel good. They're there to make you worry, to make you hate them. But all in all, you love him. And you need to save him. Like you promised"

Dean held his cheek and looked at me in my grey eyes. Tears were welling in them "I don't know what to do" He whispered to me. Like a scared little boy. I smirked "Do what you always do. Protect him"

As if on cue, a knock on the door made Dean wipe his tears away. Moving over towards the door, He opened it "Sam" He breathed.  
Sam shifted from foot to foot "Dean. I-I'm..." He didn't need to say anymore. Dean moved towards his little brother and pulled him into a hug.

"I'm sorry Sam. I should have been protecting you" Dean whispered loud enough for me to hear.  
Sam nodded. Just clinging on to his big brother. I stood up "I should go. I have things to do. The apocalypse to stop" I laughed. The brothers broke apart and looked at me. Both of them had peace on there faces.

Dean moved towards me "Thanks" He smiled. I nodded "Yeah...You should thank Castiel more though" I joked. Sam placed a hand on my shoulder "Ruby told me about you and her..."  
I moved away, towards the partially opened door "That's in the past. I'm not like that anymore"  
"See you around. Call me if you need anything" I laughed, walking out into the cool twilight air.

The purple and red sky stretched as far as the eye could see. But the inside of my heart was the colour of the night sky.  
Tears fall down my cheeks as I walk over to my motorbike and kick it to a start.

_"C'mon Hannah. You know she's evil. She's possessed. And it's your job to kill the possessed" Ruby's voice coaxed.  
I walk over to my screaming sister with the knife in my hand "Please. It's not in me I swear"  
Ruby walked over to me and gave me a kiss on my lips "Do it for me" She breathed into my mouth. Slitting her wrist and leting my lick away the blood. It was like heroin for me. I could see stars before my eyes.  
_

_Raising the knife to my sister's chest. I counted slowly counted to three. "One..." I whispered. My sister sobbed harder "It's not in me Hannah"  
"Two..." I stabbed her as many times as I could. My sister's blood seeps along the blade and along my arm. Not one tear fell down my face. Ruby laughed "You didn't count to three" She pointed out.  
I shrugged "I rounded off" I walked out the room. Leaving Ruby with my now dead sister._

I sped as fast as I could down the highway. Weaving in and out of traffic. Tears making my vision blurry. So blurry in fact that I didn't see the on coming truck until it was too late. A sickening crunch filled my ears as tyres screeched.  
Pain shot all over my body. That was when the darkness overcame me...


	7. Thank You

**Still don't own anything,,,,I'm so tired...XD**

My breathing was shallow; I was gagging on something. Like a tube down my throat.  
_"Nurse!" _Someone's voice yells. A familiar voice. I continue to gag. I sit up an retch. My eyes are still closed. I'm too scared to open them, too scared at what I might see.  
_"Just calm down Kristy We're just going to take this tube out now" _A soft woman's voice hushes me.

The tube gets carefully removed from my throat. It was like I was getting choked.  
Throat's as dry as dry can get. And I can't speak. Opening my eyes, I look to my right. Uncle Bobby. He's here...He found me. "How you doing sweetie?" He held my hand. His soft eyes reassuring me. I felt tears well up in my eyes. The pain shot through me. My back, my lags and mostly, my stomach.

"Take a sip baby" He gave me a sip of the water through a straw. The water imediently quenches my thirst. Bobby sits down next to me "What happened?" I asked weakly, my voice cracking a bit.  
Bobby took off his truckers cap and scratched his head "You had an accident Hannah. You came off your bike and under a truck. Lucky you survived" He explained.

The dark skinned nurse gave me a sweet smile "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you had a guardian angel looking out for you" She placed a clip board on the end of my bed "With the injuries you recieved, you shouldn't even be alive. Let alone talking" She smiled.  
I faced Bobby "What did you do?" I hissed, eying the nurse as she walked out. Bobby looked genuinly shocked "What do you mean? You think I made a deal?" He exclaimed. I look at him with worry.

"Then h-how did I wake up? I wasn't supposed too" I whispered. My eyes moving to the IV drip in my left hand. "Can we get this out?" I gestured to my hand. Bobby gave a short chuckle "I don't think so" He stood from his chair "Do you want anything to eat?" He asked me.

I nodded enthusiastically. That really hurt "A burger would be awsome" I smiled softly. Bobby shook his head "Not just yet Hannah"  
"You're boring" I stated to the aging man. Bobby nodded "It's my job" And he walked out of my room.

My back hurt more then anything. "How are you feeling?" A voice asked me from the seat beside the bed. I jumped a little bit "Dude, seriously. Get a bell" I breathed. Castiel looked over at me "You didn't answer my question" He pointed out.  
I rolled my eyes "Like I've been hit by a truck". In the right light, I could have sworn a smile crossed Castiel's face.

"Where is the pain?" He asked, standing over my bed. I looked up at him "Everywhere".  
He placed his whole hand on my head. A soothing vibe ran through my body. The pain in my back was the most difference. It was like I never had the accident "What are you doing?" I asked. My eyes closed.

"Healing you. It takes alot of energy, But I can do it" Castiel said, taking his hand off of my head and letting it hang by his side. I didn't want it to stop. Two figures ran into my room, I turned to face them "Hey guys! Long time no see" I smiled to the Winchester brothers.

Dean looked at Castiel "Hey Cass" He smiled. Castiel nodded "Hello Dean. Sam" Sam gave a faint smile.  
"So what happened?" Dean asked, moving to my side. Bobby walked back in with a chocolate milk and placed it beside me "My god, I love you" I laughed.  
Castiel took a step back from the bed as the doctor came into the room"You shouldn't be drinking that" The handsome man laughed, checking over the machines next to me "Huh" He gave a confused look.

Bobby looked at him "What?" He asked the black haired doctor.  
"Her vital signs are perfect. Too perfect. Like....Nothing had ever happened to her" The doctor explained. I shrugged "Does that mean I can go home?" I smiled. The doctor gave me a warm smile "I-I don't see why not. It's not like you have any injuries. Just let me do a few tests then you can go"  
So I waited patiently as the doctor pushed, prodded and hit me every which way "Okay. Everything seems fine. So I'll just give you some papers to sign. But I'll say young lady. You must have an angel looking out for you"

I turned to face Castiel who was flicking through one of my magazines "You have no idea" I laughed.

I moved towards the hospital exit. I noticed something strange "Hey guys...Where's my bike?" I asked, pointing to the black impala and Bobby's run down car. Bobby placed a hand on my shoulder "You seriously don't expect your bike to come off for the better did you?" He asked me.

Turning towards Sam and Dean, I gave a long sigh "So what are we doing?"  
Bobby pulled me towards his car "We're going back to my place and you're taking a few days off" He ordered.  
I threw Sam and Dean a pleading look "Hey Bobby. She could come with us. I mean, we won't let her hunt and we will make her rest. Right Dean?" Sam stated.  
Dean looked like he was in a transe "What...Yeah, yeah. Of course" I gave a small smile, but Bobby looked unconvinced "If I find out that you're not resting and you're hunting. I will hunt you down and drag your ass back to the yard. Got it?" He threatened, but I could se the joking in his eyes.

I nodded and gave him a hug "Thank you....Dad" I whispered to him. I could feel him swallow deeply. I know that it was a push calling him dad after all these years, but hey...He really is my dad so why not.  
Bobby let me go and pushed me towards the Winchesters "You boys look after her"  
Dean nodded "Of course"

I climbed into the back of the Impala. A wierd sensation overcoming me. Like something was watching me from the shadows....


	8. The Climb

**Still Don't own anything...Wow, I feel really dizzy.....**

I sat on the couch in the motel room flicking through Sam's laptop "This is really wierd guys" I mumbled. Sam looked over at me "Why?". I shook my head slowly "There is no hunts"  
Dean shrugged "Maybe you're not looking properly" He went to snatch the laptop from my hands but I moved it out of his reach "Uh uh uh. That's not what I ment. I mean, there is nothing. Like, nothing. It's almost as if Lillith as pulled off her troops for a while"

Just on cue, the door slammed open. In stepped Ruby "Eww. Who let that in the room" I knew it was no use to argue with her. She might let my secret slip. Ruby turned to face me "You can talk. I thought you might like to know, Lillith has called it quits for a while"

I looked up "bull sh---" I was cut off by someone else walking through the door "Does anyone knock anymore?" I exclaimed. Castiel looked at me, then at Ruby "Leave" He ordered. Ruby raised her eyebrows "I'm not scared of you angel boy. I'm more scared of this piece of crap laying on the couch"

Dean moved towards Ruby "What do you want?" He asked her. Ruby smirked "I just wanted to let you know that" She turned to Sam "I'm I going to see you anytime soon?" She asked him. Sam looked away and placed his hands in his pockets "No. I'm done" He stated.

Ruby huffed "You know screw you. All I was trying to do was help you and you throw it back into my face" She turned towards the door "Oh, and I suggest you watch your back Hannah. Lillith wants your head on a stick for that stunt you pulled on her the other week"  
The colour drained from my face. I forgot all about that.

Watching as Ruby left the room, I turned to Castiel "What the hell is going on?" I asked the angel.  
Castiel looked down at me "Supernatural activity has ceased. We don't know why. But it's happening everywhere" He explained. I slammed the laptop shut and stood up "Peachy"

Sam sat down on the bed "Like they're preparing for something?" Castiel gave a short nod" Yes"  
Dean threw his hands in the air "Well what the hell are they waiting for? The apocalypse" He chuckled at his own joke. Sam rolled his eyes and I leant on the back of the couch.

Castiel turned to me "I need a word" He asked me. I nodded and followed him out to the corridor  
"So. What's up?" I turned to him. Castiel looked torn between something "You have been ordered..Up to heaven"  
I snorted "What for?" I asked bemused. Castiel's blue eyes pierced my grey "To fight in the war"

My heart stopped beating "What?" I choked. Castiel moved closer to me and, hesintently, placed his hand on my cheek "I'd give anything not to have you go through this" He breathed.  
I resisted all urge to kiss him then and there. I closed my eyes and leant into his touch. The sound of wings and a vomiting feeling in my stomach made me open my eyes. We wern't in the corridor anymore "Where are we?" I asked, looking around.

Castiel stood beside me, wind gushing through his hair "We are in heaven" He stated.

This place was nothing like I had expected.


	9. Hush Hush, Hush Hush

**I need to finish this before Saturday or Sunday!!!! ARRGGGG!!!**

**Still don't own anything you recognise. XXX**

Heaven was.....different. It wasn't clouds or halos or-or golden medows. There was concrete which stretched for miles. The occasional white marble pillar came into my view.  
"This...this is wierd" I mumbled, falling into pace with the angel walking next to me.  
Castiel faced me "What did you expect?" He asked me. I looked down at the ground, light reflected from tiny gold specks on the ground.

"I expected..." I scrambled around my brain for what I expected "...Isn't Sam and Dean looking for me. I mean, they were supposed to look after me. And Bobby will kill them if I'm gone" I said quickly.  
Castiel continued walking towards a large bright blue building "Sam and Dean arn't looking for you. They're a little pre occupied" He stated.  
I gave a snort "Yeah yeah. Random question...Well, not really random. But, why do your superiors want me to fight for them. I can barely fight for myself" I exclaimed.

Castiel motioned for me to follow hip up the stairs which seemed to go on forever "You have unique abilities which we can use. Gabriel" He nodded towards a blonde haired female standing on top of the stairs. She was beautiful. The greenest eyes I have ever seen. The palest skin I have ever seen "Castiel. Hannah. How are you feeling?" She smiled to me. I felt immidiently at ease.

"A bit---Dodged out. But I'll live" I stammered. Castiel placed a hand on the small of my back which made me jump a bit. Gabriel loked between us "Castiel. May I please have a word?" She asked, walking towards one of the marble pillars. Castlel nodded and followed his superior.

I felt a little odd, earning looks from other angels. I placed my hands in my pockets and looked around. Letting out a long sigh, I went in search for an adventure.  
_"This is stupid Castiel! I know what you are feeling for the human. And it must stop" _I heard a voice yelling. I crept up to where the voices were and hid

_"You don't think I have tried. But what I am feeling for Hannah. It's so strong. It keeps me fighting to stop the apocalypse. Knowing that she will get harmed if I let it go ahead" _Castiel yelled back. My heart stopped for a moment. He had feelings for me. I let a smile cross my face.

_"Please Castiel. Think of everything that you will loose if you act on what you are feeling" _The voice said a little softer. Footsteps came towards me and I quickly ran back to where I was standing before, but now, I was sitting on the strangely warm ground in an indian position.  
"Took your time" I smirked to Gabriel. Looking over at Castiel, I noticed he was a bit more withdrawn. Gabriel offered a hand up and I took it. "So what am I supposed to do now?"

Gabriel smiled widely at me "We train you" She walked inside the building, Castiel following behind. Like a sad puppy. I thought that it might suck to have to follow orders that you wern't even sure of. Walking into a large arena, I gasped at the size. It was bigger then a football ground. Numerous others were fighiting in small corners with swords and with their fists.

"This is freaking awsome. So who am I fighting first?" I asked, bouncing from foot to foot. Gabriel smirked "I thought someone familiar. Castiel seems up to it". Castiel looked up at me, his blue eyes apologising. What was he apologising for? Castiel looked around and quickly punched me in the jaw. I reeeled back "What the freak? I wasn't ready!" I held my jaw. That really did hurt. And now I realise what he was apologising for.

"Lucifer and his minions won't wait if you are ready" Castiel walked towards me as I kept walking backwards. This Castiel frightened me. Now or never. I lept forward and kneed Castiel in the stomach. Once he was doubled over, I elbowed him in the back of the neck. He didn't go down that easy as he grabbed my leg and tripped my onto my back.

I raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow "If you wanted me on my back Castiel. All you had to do was ask" I joked, kicking him in the back and climbing on top of him. I smirked as Castiel swallowed deeply. I knew the affect I was now having on him, he looked behind my shoulder as I felt someone tug me off of the angel and throw me across the large arena.

I landed on my wrist which bent in an awkward position "That hurt" I whispered, standing up and watching as a young brunette male walked over to me "I'm Raphael" He introduced himself to me as a sword appeared in his hands. I smiled shakely "Can we have music at least?" I laughed. Raphael nodded once and handed me the sword. Another one appeared in his hands.

Without warning, he attacked me. I moved my sword to block it. I knew I was a gonner the second he handed me a sword "Golly gosh Batman" I smirked, swinging the sword around to try and clock him in the stomach. I missed him my millimetres. Raphael smiled at me "You're good. But not good enough" He stabbed me in the stomach. The whole blade went through. I choked as I felt the blood rise up to my throat. I dropped to my knees as Raphael pulled the blade out.

Not knowing what was happening, the taste of lead left my mouth and I was no longer bleeding. I fell onto the floor, facing the roof "You're a dick" I beathed. Raphael sat next to me "No one can die here" He pointed out. I shook my head "I don't care. That hurt" I pulled a face as Castiel and Gabriel walked over.

"Can I go home now?" I asked sitting up and leaning on my hands. Castiel nodded and bent down beside me. "See you tomorrow" Gabriel smiled. The same sickness came back to me from earlier as I realised that I was flying.  
We landed out the front of the motel "Random" I looked at my shirt, not a trace of blood on it "Well that's a start...." I looked up at Castiel who was still staring at me "I know how you feel...About me"

"I feel nothing for you. You are my charge. As is Dean. That's all" Castiel stated. I shook my head "That's a load of shit. You would do anything for me...I know it" I breathed, moving closer to him. I placed mis face between my two hands and bent up on my tip toes to give him a kiss on his lips. This was perfect.

Castiel quickly stepped away from me. His eyes showed heartbreak, but his face showed coldness "I learnt my lesson talking to Gabriel. I serve heaven. Not man. And certaintly not you" And he was gone. Ouch...That hurt.

So I guess this is what a broken heart feels like.


	10. Tomorrow

**Still Don't own anything you recognise....**

**This may be the last chapter I write for a while...I'm going home tomorrow and out tonight. So when I do update next it will be a real big one!!**

**xxxx**

I slouched into the motel room. Dean was pacing the floor with the phone up to his ear and Sam was sitting at his laptop. Dean looked up at me "Yeah...Don't worry, she just walked in the door..." Dean closed his phone "Where the hell have you been? I was just about to, regrettably, call Bobby" He yelled. I stayed silent. I felt like I was about to cry. I had just been rejected. Well it wouldn't be the first time.

Sam looked up at me as I sat on the bed "Hey. Are you okay?" Poor Sam, always the caring one. When will he get it that being caring won't get you anywhere in this world. I gave a small smile and looked over at the eldest Winchester "What are we doing?" I say silently. I know the two boys are looking at me. I can feel their eyes piercing through me.

"Well, there's a prophet that I want to go see. So, we're kicking out of here" Dean mumbled, walking around the room and throwing things into my bag. I looked up "Prophet?"  
Sam nodded "Yeah. Like, he's writing God's book. He can see what's about to happen to us. And Dean thinks it's a good idea to ask him a few questions about the apocalypsse"

Dean smiled "Just to..You know....Get a head start" He nodded. I raised my eyebrows "Yeah huh"  
I jumped up off the bed and snatched my bag from Dean. Starting to place my own things into my bag. Dean bent down next to me as I grabbed my 9 mm out from under my bed "Are you sure you're okay?" I've never seen concern in someones eyes the way I was seeing it in Deans.

I slowly shook my head and let a tear fall down my cheek "Not really" I whispered. Dean reached over ot me and pulled me into a hug. I could tell sam was looking at us weird. Wondering what was going on. "What happened when you were away...Wherever you were" Dean asked me, rubbing my back soothingly. "I kissed Castiel. And he pulled away, and got pissed" I explained.

Dean gave a snort "You getting fiesty with an angel" I backed away and punched him in the shoulder. "At least it wasn't in the face this time" He smirked "But seriously Hannah. He's an angel of the lord. You can't expect him to kiss you back"  
I hadn't thought of him as an angel yet. And I've never heard Dean be so sensitive "Are you growing a heart Mr. Winchester?" I laughed.

Sam let out a laugh "He's getting wise in his old age" He chuckled. Dean carefully pushed me away and stood up "Okay. No chick flick moments. Let's just go find Chuck. And hopefully Castiel isn't there"

But as I expected. He was. Walking into the lounge. Castiel was there talking softly to Chuck. He turned to face us "Dean. Hannah. Sam" He nodded to all three of us. I gave a small wave, crossing my arms over my chest "I take it you're Chuck. I'm Hannah. Hannah Sin...Hannah Montgomery" I almost said Singer. I wasn't ready to let anyone know Bobby was my dad.

The scruffy looking man smiled at me "Hi. I'm Chuck. But I guess you knew that..." He rambled. I raisd an eyebrow. "You shouldn't be here" Castiel told us. I tilted my head to one side and smirked. You broke my heart Cass, and I'm going to break yours "And yet we are. We need your help Chuck" I turned back to the prophet who just stared at me.

"W-with what?" He stuttered. Dean stepped forward "We need to know about what Ruby's doing" He looked over at em. Suprise must be evident on my face because he gave me a slight smile.  
Chuck nodded "Um...She" He looked to Castiel for reassurance. But instead he looked pissed. I let out a sharp laugh. "I have a way of ripping that demotic whore apart" I bounced up and down exitedly. Sam looked at me. He was sweating heavily. I gave him a look but he just shook it off "Um...Apparently, prophets have an archangel tied to them yeah. So, get Ruby into the same room as Chuck..." Dean seemed to catch on. "Ruby gets sliced into puppy chow"

I nodded and smiled. Sam still didn't look too good. Castiel seemed to notice. Heavy breathing next to me made me look at the youngest Winchester "Sam. Are you okay dude?" I asked.  
Sam gave me a nod, holding his stomach. He gagged a few times before throwing up. I jumped back "Awww. That is....Eww" I pulled a face, not noticing how close I was to Castiel.

The smell of a sweet aftershave made me look up at the angel. I will admit, his vessel had a good taste in aftershaves. Dean was worrying over his brother. "Screw this. He needs demon blood. He's like a vampire detoxing. And it's only going to get worse" I explained. Dean looked up at me, carying Sam over to the couch.  
"How do you know" He asked.

I looked at Chuck and Castiel. Castiel looked away and Chuck looked eager to hear "Because that..." I pointed to Sam "....That is who I used to be. I used to drink Ruby's blood too. Until I did something that I've never forgiven myself for"

Dean looked at me with narrowed eyes from the couch "You seem fine. How'd you get off it?"  
Looking down, I knew Dean would hate putting his brother through this "You detox him. He'll go completely off the rails and probably try to kill you on numerous occasions. But after a few weeks, he should be regular Sam" I explained. Knowing what I went through.

Chuck looked between us "Um, guys. Hannah never said that..." I looked over at the scruffy man "What?" Castiel looked scared. Chuck looked over at his laptop "You never said what you just did. You're not ment to explain how to detox Sam"  
Castiel looked around as the whole room started to shake. A bright light filled the whole room.  
"Archangels" Dean whispered. Castiel turned to face me and roughly pulled me to Sam and Dean.

"What are you doing" I asked as he threw me on top of Dean. Castiel looked at me "Protecting you"  
Dean shook his head "How?" He asked, brushing my hair out of his face.  
"I'll hold them off. I'll hold them ALL off" Castiel ordered. I shook my head and stood up "Not by yourself"

Castiel looked around as the shaking became more fierce "Yes. By myself. I.." He stared at me.  
I shook my head "Get Sam and Dean out of here..." I turned to face the WInchesters "Look after each other. And If I make it out of this. I will find you. Promise"

Dean nodded "Look after yourself" Castiel reached down and pressed his hands on both Winchester's foreheads. And they were gone.  
I swallowed deeply as the light became ready "Are you alright?" Castiel asked me, Chuck came to stand beside me. I slowly place my hand inside Castiel's larger one. He gripped it tightly and looked down at me. He gave a small smile.

Looking back up and three large figures stood in the room "Crap" I breathed as the archangels glare down at us.


	11. Chapter 11

Still don't own anything!!!! I have the flu! WAAAAAAAA!!!

_**"When I see you smile. Tears roll down my face" My Guardian Angel- Red Jumpsuit Apparatus.**_**  
**

The three archangels stared down at us. The man with the long, blonde curly hair looked between Castiel and me; then down to our entwined hands. Castiel immediately pulled his hand away from mine. "Michael" Castiel greeted. I could feel the fear radiating off him. "Can I help you?" I asked the three angels. The one I knew as Gabriel looked down at me "You shouldn't be here. Your presence doesn't coincide with the prophet" She stated.

I gave a small shrug "I'm making it up as I go along" I gave a small snort and looked at the angel standing next to me.  
Castiel looked right at me "You should really go" He told me. I looked over at the archangels "We thought you would have learnt your lesson the last time you interfered with our father's work" The brunette archangel Raphael explained to Castiel.  
Swallowing deeply, I could see murderous looks in each of the three angel's eyes.  
I think Castiel could see it too. He turned to face me. "What do we do?" I whispered to my angel.  
Castiel looked down. A laugh behind us forced the archangels to push in between us. I spun around on my heel.  
"Lillith" I breathed. Castiel visibly tensed next to me. The woman with the long blonde hair pushed past the archangels and over to me.

"Long time no see Hannah" The demon smirked, her blue eyes glistening. I swallowed deeply "It has been a while hasn't it. How have you been?" I tried to hide how scared I was. I've faced her before, but now…Now was different for some reason.  
Lillith pulled a knife out of her brown, knee high boots "Now. Hannah, I'm not here to kill you. So you can tell you puppy to heel" I looked to my left to see Castiel ready to jump Lillith. I shook my head "How about no. What do you want?"  
"Revenge. Everyone wants revenge don't they Hannah. You want revenge on Ruby for making you kill your sister, Dean wants revenge on me for sending him to hell, and I want revenge on you for that exact same reason. You sent me back to hell. And it hurt"

Lillith moved forward and slit her wrist "See, I learnt a little trick while I was away. And I learnt a few new secrets about you. Like how you're a seal…" She grabbed my wrist and held the knife to it. This caused all the angels in the room to move forward. Lillith raised her hand and sent the archangels flying across the room "The parents are speaking" She snarled to them.

I tried to move away from Lillith's grip but to no avail. "You see Hannah; you seriously don't think Castiel hangs around you because he chooses too. No, it's his job. You're a seal. And you need protecting" She pushed the knife deep into my wrist. I let out a hiss. God this burnt. I watched as she lifted her own wrist and pressed it against my own. Blood against blood. The last thing I see is the smile on Lillith's face as I drop to the ground.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Normal POV**

Castiel watches in horror as Hannah drops to the ground. Lillith smirks "Don't worry Castiel, she won't be addicted to blood anymore" She laughs, turning around to see the archangels moving quickly towards her. And in a blink of an eye. She was gone.

Running over to Hannah, Castiel fell to the ground and pulled her onto his lap "Hannah. C'mon Hannah. Wake up" He whispered to the younger hunter.  
The archangels gathered around Castiel and Hannah "This now coincides with the prophecy" Gabriel said, giving a sad smile to Castiel. Hannah's breathing was rapid. She was in pain. And Castiel knew it "Help me" He pleaded with the archangels "Please"

Michael watched his brother, watched how the love for Hannah radiated from him "There is no cure Castiel. You must understand that. She has to fight off the blood by herself" He placed a hand on his brother's shoulder.  
Castiel looked down at Hannah, brushing a piece of brown hair from her eyes. He looked up to see his brothers, but they were gone. "I-I called Sam and Dean. They're at Bobby's house. Is she going to be okay?" Chuck looked at Hannah who was sweating and breathing rapidly "Should I call an ambulance?" He asked.  
Castiel stood up with Hannah still in his arms "I'll take her to the brothers" And before Chuck's eyes. He was gone.

XOXOXOX

Castiel arrived in the lounge and placed the hunter on the couch. Hannah's breathing slowed down. But tears were leaking from the corner of both eyes. He carefully wiped them away and went to search for Sam, Dean and Hannah's father.  
"Cas…What are you doing here? Where's Hannah?" Dean asked his angel. Castiel looked down. Bobby stepped away from an iron door "She's not…." Fear was evident in his voice. Castiel shook his head "Lillith bled on her. There was nothing I can do" He stated. Dean swallowed deeply and pushed past Castiel and through to the lounge.

His heart stopped at the sight on Hannah. She was evidently in pain. Wincing every second or so. Her head tipped back, once again breathing heavily. "What's going on?" Dean asked; worry crossing his face "What happened to her Castiel!" He yelled, spinning around and pushing Castiel into the wall behind him.

"Lillith's blood is like poison. To anybody. I don't wish what she's going through even on Lucifer" Castiel swallowed as he realised that as the blood pumped through Hannah's veins; it must have been like liquid fire.  
Dean let go of Castiel and back down at Hannah "So is this that big secret that Ruby keeps mentioning? Is she involved in the apocalypse somehow?" He asked his voice lowering.

Castiel looked down, then back up at the eldest Winchester "She is a seal. That's why I sent you to her" He explained.

"Is she even a tracker?" Dean asked.

"Yes"

"Are you sure? I mean. You tricked us…Me"

Castiel looked over at Hannah "We need to make her fight. She is loosing against Lillith's blood" He noticed how she has gone quiet.  
Dean followed his angel's line of sight "She will be okay. Won't she Cas?" He couldn't bear to loose another hunter due to Lillith. Especially one who helped get his brother back. He noticed Castiel was quiet. Not the usual quiet, but one like he was mourning.

Bobby looked at his only daughter. He had only just found her, now he risks the possibility of loosing her once again. And he couldn't deal with that "Dean. She will be okay. We're both going to make sure of it. You just go back to Sam" He ordered, placing a reassuring hand on Dean's shoulder. Nodding, the eldest Winchester moved towards the panic room which his younger brother was currently detoxing.

"You have faith in your daughter's abilities" Castiel stated, watching the older man stroke his daughter's cheek. Bobby nodded and let a tear fall down his cheek as Hannah gave a choked cough. Blood seeped out the corner of her mouth. Bobby looked at Castiel, like he was expecting the angel to perform some sort of miracle on the hunter. But Castiel just stayed rooted to the spot. Watching as a father interacts with his daughter. Bobby shot up as Hannah began to twitch violently.

"Daddy" She whispered "Dadd…..y" She fell silent again as Bobby wiped his eyes roughly. He turned to Castiel "Damn it Castiel. Why won't you help her? Help her fight this damn blood" He growled. Castiel wanted to help her more then anything. He wanted it about as much as he wanted to wrap her up in his black wings and kiss her until all the hurt fell away.  
Bobby walked over to the table and picked up a knife, handing it to the rogue angel "Maybe, if you taint her blood with yours, it will over run Lillith's she'll get better" The aging man looked hopeful at the angel.

Castiel stepped away from the blade and shook his head "If I do that, the blood can have the opposite effect. She could die."

Swallowing, Bobby looked over at Hannah. Tears were now falling profusely out of her eyes 'It hurts so badly' She was calling out 'Make it stop'

Bobby still pushed on "This could be the only thing that saves her Castiel. Don't tell me that your feelings for her are purely Angel and charge. I see the way you look at her"

Castiel didn't reply, just stared at the brunette hunter who was fighting for her life. Reaching over to the older hunter, Castiel picked the knife out of Bobby's hand and raised it to his forearm.

"She could die" He whispered to himself. Bobby shook his head "But you love her too much not to try"  
Castiel nodded, knowing that the older man was right. Slitting the blade into his arm until the scarlet liquid seeped out of the long gash.  
He bent over Hannah and did the same to her. Staring at the ceiling, he whispered two words "Forgive me" Placing his blood over Hannah's, Castiel and Bobby watched as Hannah spluttered a few times. A black liquid falling from her eyes and nose.

"What's happ…" Dean stopped in the doorway as he saw Hannah sitting up and spluttering. Rushing over to her, Dean stroked her back and looked at Castiel and Bobby "What's going on?" He asked. Bobby moved forward as Hannah fell back down. Castiel watched as Hannah opened her grey eyes and reached out for him with her perfectly calloused hand "It's not your fault" She whispered, As if she knew what he was thinking.

Castiel nodded once and looked over at Bobby and Dean "It will take a while for the pain to stop" He explained. He held his arm, making sure his blood doesn't drip along the floor.  
Bobby walked over to his daughter and stroked her hair, planting a kiss on her forehead. He gave the angel a smile. And Castiel was gone.

Dean pulled Hannah into a bone crushing hug "Can't….Breath….Dean….Please" The brunette gasped. Dean let Hannah go and gave her a sheepish smile "Sorry. You had us all worried"

Letting out a small cough, Hannah winced as her head thumped a bit "I had you worried?!..." She let out a sigh "How am I alive?"

"Castiel" That one word brought a smile to Hannah's face. She looked down at her blood covered hand "Crazy" She whispered.

A bright light in the lounge made everyone present look up. "What the…" Bobby started as two figures entered the room.  
Hannah gave a small smile to the archangel Gabriel. She looked at the red haired woman who was standing next to her.  
"Anna" Dean breathed. Hannah looked up at Dean, lust filled his voice.

Gabriel looked sombre. Her head was bowed. "What's the matter?" Hannah asked, attempting to rise into a sitting position.  
The blonde angel looked up "Something's happened to Castiel" Her green eyes piercing Hannah's grey.

Immediately, Hannah stood up, wincing as a pain shot through her stomach "What's happened to him?"

"He's been reamed back to Heaven. For punishment." Anna explained.

A lump formed in Hannah's throat "Punishment for what?"

Gabriel and Anna threw each other a look "For saving you" Anna finished.

Hannah fell back onto the couch "What? He's being punished for saving me!"

Bobby placed a hand on his daughter's shoulder. Trying his hardest to comfort her.


	12. Chapter 12

**Still not owning anything…. I dropped my apple in the kitchen sink…=(  
**

"_**I can't replace….  
And now that I'm strong I have figured out…  
How this world turns cold…" Your guardian Angel- Red Jumpsuit Apparatus.  
**_

Anna stared at Hannah then up at Dean who looked just as confused as everyone else.  
"You were never meant to be saved Hannah. Lillith's blood was meant to kill you" Gabriel explained.

Bobby shook his head "You should know that Castiel would never let her die under his watch. He loves her too much"  
Gabriel looked down "And thus the problem lies. His love for the human has clouded his judgement. He's been making mistakes. Disobeying orders which concern her" She finished the last sentence with a snarl.

Hannah let a tear fall down her cheek "He doesn't love me. After talking to you when we were up there. He left me" She finished quietly.  
Gabriel shook her head "He never left you Hannah. He was always looking out for you. When Zachariah made him stay in heaven after you kissed him. He was going stir crazy. He tried so hard to keep the thoughts of you away…"  
This made her Hannah feel so much worse about herself. Guilt pouring out of every pore. While she lives, Castiel was having God only knows what happen to him.

"Hannah. He will be okay" Anna reassured "He's a strong angel"

"But how do you know?" Hannah asked, standing up and eying down the angel.  
Anna didn't know how to respond. She knew Hannah was hurting, but she didn't know how much.

Dean watched Hannah's body movements "Hannah. Maybe we should go grab a drink. Calm you down a bit. Who knows I could do with one"  
Hannah sniffed and shook her head "No. I need to find Castiel" She said, wiping her nose and moving towards the front door.  
"I have too"

**Meanwhile…..**

Castiel was bound to a bright wooden board. The spirit in his eyes was gone. His heart screaming out for anyone who would listen.  
"You didn't learn your lesson last time now did you Castiel" Zachariah stated, twirling a blade around in his hands. The only blade which could harm an angel "You're lucky our father is fond of you. Or you would have fell a long time ago"

"I'm sorry" Castiel whispered, more to himself then to Zachariah. The archangel plunged his hand into his brother's very soul. Screams echoed through the building. "You shouldn't have saved her Castiel. You shouldn't have fallen in love with her…And you wouldn't be here now"

Castiel knew that Zachariah was right. He always was.

Since she was a little girl, Castiel had watched over Hannah. Watched her fall in love so many times, watched her get her heart broken over and over again. He watched as she killed her sister while under the influence of Ruby's blood. He never wanted to leave her; he wanted to take her away from all the heartache and pain. He wanted to be allowed to love her the way she loved him.

But he was a fool if he thought that would be allowed any time soon….

How she and Dean ended up at a local bar was beyond her. She originally set out to find where Castiel went missing; she got as far as the driveway before Dean pulled her up and told her that she shouldn't look for him until daylight. Until she'd had a decent night sleep.  
"I don't think I've ever met a girl who can drink as much as you and still be able to string a sentence together" Dean laughed, drinking another shot of a clear liquid.

Hannah shrugged "Well what can I say? My daddy brought me up well" She lifted a glass filled with a scarlet liquid up to her mouth and drank it.  
"So why are you so determined to hunt Ruby. Help us. Help Cass?" Dean asked, staring at the brunette beside him.  
She looked down at her purple painted nails "I just want to hunt all these demons before they hunt me" She motioned the bar tender for another drink "Do you think he'll come back?"  
Dean knew that she was talking about Castiel. He missed him too "Do you prey? Every night, before you go to bed?" This question shocked Hannah. She hadn't expected him to ask that.  
"Yeah. Ever since I was 16. Whenever I didn't, I'd have nightmares. So I kept doing it and doing it. Until…It became a habit that I can't break"

"It would explain why Cass is so fond of you. You have faith" Dean smirked, having another shot.  
Hannah nodded, taking another sip of her drink "You know why I want to hunt Ruby? Because…She's evil. She made me do thing's I wish I never did…." A tear made its way down her cheek "…But you know what made me keep fighting? The fact that one day. What I do might make a difference to something or someone. That I may get revenge on her"

Dean nodded in understanding "This job. Tears you apart until you can't feel anything anymore. Makes you less human. Makes you a freak….Until one day you finally have the nerve to say. That's it. I quit. But the angels don't help much in that fact" He gave a short chuckle.  
"Amen to that" Hannah smiled at the bartender as he placed a few more drinks in front of the nineteen year old. It's amazing what fake ID's can do for you.  
"So you and Castiel huh?" Dean smirked. Hannah gave a short snort and drank the last of her drinks "He's the right kind of wrong. And out of bounds"

She looked down at her watch "Its 3am. We should get back" She slurred just that little bit.  
The eldest Winchester nodded and stood up, swaying a bit on his feet "I agree. You have had wayyy too much to drink"  
"Says you" Hannah stood up and placed her arm around Dean's shoulder "I don't know what I would do without you Dean" The alcohol was taking an effect on her now. Dean noticed this. But he also noticed how beautiful she looked as her cheeks flushed a slight red.

But he would never go there. Not in a million years. Not when she was so hung up on Castiel.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

_She walked further and further into the darkness. Her eyes glistening with tears.  
Sam Winchester waited for her. His eyes pitch black. An evil smirk plastered across his face.  
"It's time Hannah. It's time to release him" He laughed.  
Lillith stood next to him. Her hand entwined in Sam's "It's time to kill me. Set him free…"  
_

Hannah woke with a horrid taste in her mouth. The room was spinning. How the hell did she get in here? Then the previous night ran through her head.  
"Hello Hannah. What did you dream about?" A familiar cool voice echoed from next to her.  
Castiel's voice.  
"What? Do you get your freak on by watching other people sleep? I was dreaming about Sonority Girls. Hated that movie" She slowly sat up. Her head thumping violently.  
She watched as Castiel reached over and gave her two little white pills and a bottle of water "Your father left them here last night"  
Hannah gratefully took them and swallowed them "What time is it?"

"Just after 12" Castiel looked over at Hannah. She noticed the usual spark in his eye was gone. Like his soul had been ripped from him.  
Sitting in her bed for a moment later, she turned to look at Castiel "What happened?" She whispered to him.  
Castiel stared off into the distance "I've tried so hard to keep you safe…." He absently stated.  
"What?"  
He finally turned to face Hannah. His blue eyes piercing her grey "This is the last time I can see you"  
"What?" She asked again, her back a little straighter.

"My superiors have questioned my sympathies towards you…." Castiel looked away. He couldn't stand seeing the sadness in her eyes.  
"So? Why take you away…I..." She climbed out of the bed and sat next to Castiel "…I-I need you"  
Castiel saw how much she was hurting, reaching over, he brushed a piece of hair out of her eyes "This is for the best Hannah" He carefully leaned forward and planted a soft and short kiss on her lips. Wishing the moment could never end.  
When Hannah opened her eyes, Castiel was staring at her "Why is it for the best Castiel? Tell me that?"

"Because. If my feelings for you still remain. The archangels will destroy you" It broke his heart to see her looking so vulnerable.  
Sitting on her bed wearing a singlet and a pair of boy short underwear "But…But I love you"  
Castiel sat up. He needed to leave before he says something that would send him back for more pain "Forget about me Hannah. Forget I ever existed" and with that, he was gone in a flatter of wings.


	13. Chapter 13

**Still don't own anything. Woo! Supernatural is on tonight. The Rapture… The one episode I really want to see. XXD**

please read and review as they are love. 

"_**If I could hold you close…  
Like you were never gone…  
If I could hear your voice…  
You'd tell me to be strong…**_

But sometimes…  
I just can't…  
I just don't understand…  
Why you have to go…  
Guess I'll never know…" Change- Sugababes

Hannah slowly walked into bobby's kitchen. Her hangover not being a problem anymore, it was more of a case of a broken heart. It ached so badly.  
"Wow. You must have drunk more then I thought. You look like crap Han" Dean called from the table, looking up from the newspaper he was reading.  
She rubbed a hand over her eyes and pulled up her fluro orange tracksuit pants "Castiel's gone" She mumbled, placing herself on one of the seats.  
"What do you mean Castiel's gone? Gone where?" Dean looked intensely at the younger woman.  
Hannah shrugged "I woke up, he was there and he told me if he doesn't leave. The archangels will come and kill me" She smiled her thanks at Bobby as he placed some jam toast in front of her.  
Dean looked down "Is he still my angel?" He asked, a sense of humor lacing his voice.

"Dunno. Probably" Hannah felt sick. Not even jam toast could cheer her up. The thing she fell for, opened her heart and risked it to be broken; ran out on her.  
Dean threw his hands up in victory "Well then all you have to do is hang around us. You'll still get to see him. I still get to piss you off. Win-win" He smirked and took a bite from his bacon and egg sandwich.  
"I suppose" Hannah ate some of her sandwich.

"I'm gonna rip that angel apart" Bobby growled as he sat down next to his daughter.  
Hannah sighed and looked up "It's common courtesy not to beat on angels" She placed her head in her hand.  
"It's common courtesy which is stopping me from shoving my foot up his ass" Bobby stated, eating his own breakfast of scrambled eggs.  
The nineteen year old hunter gave a small smile "Maybe I could go back to school. You know. Learn things" She poked around her food a bit.

Bobby nodded "That sounds like a good idea" He smiled approvingly.  
Dean pulled a face "Go back to school? What about hunting? The apocalypse?" He exclaimed. Hannah just wanted to leave. Do Castiel's wishes and forget about him. Forget he ever broke her heart.  
"Screw the apocalypse. Screw hunting. I mean. What has it ever done for us? It brought pain, and heartbreak. And I'm sick of it" Hannah stood up from the table. She was hurting. The two men in the room could see that.

"You love him. I know you do Hannah. But you going back to school. You're not going to be able to do squat from there" Dean argued. He liked Hannah. She was strong. But then Castiel broke her down.

Hannah shook her head "I'm going to go pack. Maybe get enrolled at a college somewhere" She whispered. Moving up the stairs.

**4 months later….**

Hannah laid on the single bed in her room she was sharing with a girl named Sasha. Deans type of girl. One who would sleep with anything male and a pulse.  
She missed the hunt, missed Sam and Dean and her dad.  
She missed Castiel.  
Saying goodbye to Dean was hard. She whispered her goodbye to Sam and wished him good luck on his detoxing.  
Dean pulled her into a hug which nearly broke every bone in her abdomen. Bobby just stood back and nodded saying that I'd better call him as soon as I reached New Hampshire.

"Hannah. You coming out?" Sasha asked. Her outfit consisted of a red shirt which left nothing to the imagination, a pair of hipster jeans and a pair of knee high boots. Her hair hung loosely around her shoulders in golden curls.  
Hannah sighed "Sure. Just let me put some shoes on" She slid off the bed and searched for her converses.  
"No, no, no, no. You are not going out looking like that" Sasha placed a hand on Hannah's chest.

Hannah didn't see anything wrong with her outfit. Jeans which rolled up at the cuff, a black shirt with a dark blue flannelette shirt on top. Her now mahogany hair was tied back into a pony tail "What's wrong with this?" she asked.  
Sasha laughed and walked to her draw "I've seen your body Han. You're hot. And you have not brought one guy back to the room since you got here" She threw Hannah a denim mini skirt and a bright pink halter neck top.  
"Put those on while I pick out what shoes you should wear. Oh, and straighten your hair and I'll do your make up"

Hannah nodded and walked into the bathroom. She stared at her refection for a moment. She had acne; her hair was always in a pony tail. She had no fashion sense. Maybe this was the reason Castiel didn't fall for her like she fell for him.  
Quickly pulling on her outfit and straightening her shoulder length hair, she walked out.  
"Damn girl. That bar won't know what hit 'em" Sasha smiled approvingly as she walked over with a pair of black peep toe high heeled shows "Now put these on and I'll do your make up"

She felt like a different person. She had more confidence as she walked into the bar. Sasha looked impressed at what she had done.  
"Ooh. Look at those two" She pointed to two familiar men at the bar. Hannah nearly choked as she saw Dean and Castiel sitting up at the wooden bench "No way" She whispered.  
"You know them?" Sasha asked, smirking and biting her bottom lip.  
Hannah nodded "Yeah. The one in the leather is a good friend" She made her way over.  
Motioning to the bar tender, she turned to Dean "Hey handsome" She grinned. Castiel looked directly at her. She was beautiful. Not that she wasn't before. Just…Now…

"Woah. Hannah. You look hot" Dean gasped as he pulled the younger woman into a hug.  
Sasha eyed Dean "Oh. This is my friend Sasha, meet Dean" Hannah introduced the two and looked at Castiel.  
"Drink?" Dean asked Sasha and Hannah who both nodded.  
Motioning to the bar tender, Dean slid off his seat and stood next to Sasha. They would get along like a house on fire.

"So how have you been Castiel?" Hannah slid on the barstool next to the angel.  
Castiel tried not to look at how she looked. He wasn't going to tell her that he looked out for her every day. Wished that she would notice him there "Good" He said simply.  
"Why are you and Dean in New Hampshire?" Hannah pushed on, taking a shot of a random drink Dean had ordered for her.

"There's a seal about to be broken and we need it stopped"

Hannah raised her eyebrows "Fun" Sasha ran over as an all too familiar song played over the speakers.  
"Oh my God Han. Remember this song" She gushed as Dean raised his eyebrows suggestively.  
"Anyone who lived through the 90's would remember this song" Hannah laughed. Accidentally leaning backwards into Castiel. He instinctively placed his hands on her arms. Sasha smiled and began singing along. Hannah couldn't help but do the same.

Sasha laughed as she used her glass as a microphone.

_**You are,  
My fire.  
The one.  
Desire.  
Believe.  
When I say.  
I want it that way.  
**_

Hannah couldn't help but think of the angel sitting next to her as she sung along.

_**But we.  
Are two worlds.  
Apart.  
Cant reach to..  
Your heart.  
When you say.  
I want it that way.**___

Both girls started to sing along loudly. Dean laughed as he drank another drink.  
_**Tell me why**_Sasha sang.  
Hannah looked directly at Castiel _**ain't nothing but a heartache**__  
__**Tell me why.  
Ain't nothing but a mistake.  
Tell me why.  
I never wanna hear you say.  
I want it that way.  
**_

Castiel couldn't help but feel bad at leaving bad. He loved her so much. And he ripped her apart.  
_**Am I.  
Your fire.  
Your one.  
Desire.  
Yes I know.  
It's too late.  
But I want it that way.  
**_

Hannah let out a laugh as she had another drink. Castiel knew he should leave. Let her be. Let her have fun. But he couldn't. He needed her as much as she needed him. He knows her every thought. How she thinks of him. Hoping he watches over her. Promising never to open her heart up to anyone again.  
_**Tell me why  
ain't nothing but a heartache**__  
__**Tell me why.  
ain't nothing but a mistake  
Tell me why.  
I never wanna hear you say.  
I want it that way.  
**_

He ripped her apart. Tore her to shreds. And now, here he was, after abandoning her. Pretending that nothing was wrong.  
She wanted to scream out to him how much she loved him. But she couldn't. She couldn't stand the rejection.  
So here she was, loving her life—to an extent—with Sasha. Singing along to the Backstreet Boys. The life she never got to have.  
She turned to face Castiel again. She saw the hurt in his eyes.  
_**Now I can see that we're falling apart.  
From the way that it used to be.  
Yeah.  
No matter the distance.  
I want you to know.  
That deep down inside of me…**_

Dean watched the pair in intrigue. He saw the shock on Hannah's face when she saw him and Castiel. She had changed since she came to school. She didn't belong here though. She belonged hunting. Saving people.  
_**You are,  
My fire.  
The one.  
Desire.  
You are.**_

Don't wanna hear you.  
Say.  
Ain't nothing but a heartache  
Ain't nothing but a mistake  
I never wanna hear you say.  
I want it that way.

Tell me why  
ain't nothing but a heartache_  
__**Tell me why.  
Ain't nothing but a mistake  
Tell me why.  
I never wanna hear you say.  
I want it that way.  
**_

_**Tell me why  
ain't nothing but a heartache  
ain't nothing but a mistake  
Tell me why.  
I never wanna hear you say.  
I want it that way.  
**_

_****_

Castiel had to leave. He needed to. The feelings he thought had ceased 4 months ago had resurfaced.  
"I need to go seek revelation" He stated to Dean. Earning a look from Sasha and an eye roll from Hannah.  
Dean looked at Hannah "Well I'm going to go take Sasha back to my room. I'm gonna do shit" He laughed, placing an arm around Sasha and leading her out of the crowded bar.  
"Cass" Hannah called out as the angel followed Dean and Sasha towards the door.  
The angel turned to face her "Yes"  
Hannah let out a long sigh "The archangels…"  
"Are still after you Hannah" He stated.  
Giving a small nod, Hannah walked out with Castiel "I shouldn't be here" He stated.  
"Yet you are. I know you don't want to leave" Hannah pointed out as they exited out to the cold wind.

Castiel bowed his head "You're right. I don't. But I also don't want you to die" He explained.  
"Yeah you're right" Hannah placed her arms around her body. Castiel removed his jacket and placed it around her "Thanks"  
He looked up at the night sky. Millions of twinkling stars above them "Keep doing what you are doing Hannah. I've noticed you have stopped praying"  
"I've lost faith. In everything" She whispered.

Castiel stopped at the entrance to her dorm "God's still with you Hannah. Although it may not feel like it now. Continue praying. Continue living your life" He placed a hand on her cheek and stared into her grey orbs.  
"What about you?" She whispered, leaning into the angel's touch.

"I continue to stop the breaking of seals. I should leave" When Hannah opened her eyes. Castiel was gone. His jacket still wrapped around her body tightly.  
That night she fell asleep smelling her angel as his jacket continued to be draped around her.

_  
_


	14. Chapter 14

**A/ N: Please read and review as they are love.**

Hannah woke up wrapped in Castiel's cream trench coat. His unique smell engulfed her as tears welled in her eyes. She missed him more then anything. Her heart aches Everytime she thinks about how he left her, how he didn't care enough about her to stay with her and protect her from the archangels. To listen to her.  
"Morning Han" Sasha walked into the room, her hair that little bit too shrivelled, her make up that little bit too smudged "You could have told me you knew hot guys" She smirked, sitting on the edge of her room mates bed "You got some last night did you?" She motioned to the jacket Hannah was wrapped up in.  
"Umm, no. This-This is my friends. The one who was with Dean" Hannah explained, sitting up and looking up at the clock on the wall.  
Her eyes shot wide "Oh my God I'm going to be late for my lecture" She sprinted out of bed and into the shower.  
She quickly washed and dressed, grabbing her psychology books as she ran out the door and to her class.

The corridors seemed to go on forever. She was running late.  
"For God's sake" She growled as she ran down a set of stairs and opened the door to her class "Sorry I'm late" She smiled softly.  
The man out the front of the class placed his hand on his hip and leaned against his desk "Nice of you to finally join us Miss Singer"  
She did the right thing and enrolled under her father's name.

Hannah nodded "Yeah. Um. I kinda slept in. Sorry" She walked down the aisle and took a seat next to her best friend Damian.  
"Nice to see you Han" He whispered to her. The teacher cleared his throat "I want a word after class Hannah"  
The nineteen year old nodded and pulled out her psychology books. Ignoring the looks she got from her classmates.

The bell rang for end of class. Hannah had learnt nothing except the difference between pro-social and anti-social behaviour.  
"Hannah. A word" Her teacher called out for her as she stood to leave.  
Damian turned to her, his black hair pulled in different directions, glasses falling off his nose "Meet you in the common room"  
Hannah nodded and walked between the seats to her teacher "Yes sir" Her teacher was a simple man, a suit jacket, balding head. Trying to act like he was 30 again…

The man gave her a warm smile "How are you coping here Hannah?" He asked, flicking through the pieces of paper on his desk.  
"Fine. I suppose. A little homesick…But you know, it's for the best" Hannah clutched her books to her chest. Each one having a small picture of the devils trap on it.

"So you're happy to be here? Even though you're still putting those around you at risk?" The teacher looked directly at the younger woman.  
Hannah furrowed her eyebrows "What are you talking about?"  
"I told him. Not to go back to you or you will die. His feelings clouded his judgement. But he didn't listen. He came back for you"

Slowly walking backwards, Hannah eyed her 'teacher' "Who are you?"  
The teacher smiled "My name is Zachariah. I'm Castiel's boss"  
"An archangel" She stated.

Zachariah nodded "I'm sorry. I wish I didn't have to do this"  
"But…But I'm a seal. You can't kill me" Hannah continued to walk away from Zachariah. But he walked forward, his eyes never leaving Hannah's "Yeah. That may be. But you're just one. I've let so many more go. But imagine all those people you will save if you let me kill you. Castiel will be able to do his job without you always on his mind" A blade appeared in Zachariah's hand.

Swallowing deeply, Hannah dropped her books and ran towards the door. Silently praying that someone would come help her.  
Pulling out her phone, she dialled Dean's number "Winchester! Get here now!" She screamed, turning around and facing Zachariah.  
"What? Why? Han, are you okay?" Dean's panicked voice rang out through her ear.  
Zachariah edged closer and closer.  
"No. I have an archangel on my ass" She called as Zachariah flung her phone out of her hands.

"Hannah. This won't hurt. And you can rest in the fields of the lord for all eternity" Zachariah tried to make it sound like it wouldn't hurt so much, like she would never feel anything again.  
Hannah's head hurt so much. Like it was on fire. She felt the blood trickle out her nose "I will never go with you" She gasped, doubling over and clutching her head "What's happening?" She screamed out in pain.

Zachariah's face dropped. The knife disappearing from view "You can't be" He whispered, backing away.  
"What's happening to me?" Hannah continued to clutch her head in pain. The screaming inside her head getting louder and louder.  
_Please have mercy _An unknown voice sobbed.

She could see the whole of hell. The dark clouds of smoke tearing away at human flesh, the smell of burning. The smell of death.  
"No, no, no, no. You….This isn't supposed to happen...Not yet" Zachariah continued to back away. Looking up as the room door crashed open.

"Hannah" Dean ran over to where Hannah was bent over, sobbing and clawing at her head "Hannah…Look at me..." He turned to the archangel "What did you do to her?" He growled.  
Castiel stood rooted to the spot, his eye wide with fear as he saw Hannah's eyes turning a dark purple colour. The seal was breaking. _His_ seal was breaking.  
"I did nothing to her. She brought this on herself…" Zachariah turned to the trench coated angel standing in the doorway "…And you should have stopped this from happening" He pointed at Castiel who continued to stare at Hannah.

Dean tried to get Hannah to stand up-right, her mahogany hair falling into her eyes "What's happening to her? Cass?" He looked pleadingly over at Castiel.  
"She's beginning to see and feel Hell. As if she was actually there" Castiel explained, finally finding his feet and walking over to his two charges.  
"Is she dying? Did she make a deal? Is that it?" Dean looked at the angel as if he could save her.  
Castiel shook his head and looked at Zachariah "What can we do to save her?"

"Nothing. All we can do is teach her how to control what she has. Teach her how to block it all out" Zachariah explained as he saw Hannah finally stand up-right, with the help of Dean.

Tears continued to fall as she heard the helpless souls begging to be saved, begging to be spared the torture.  
"I'm taking her back to Bobby's. Maybe there she can get some rest" Dean explained, leading Hannah towards the door.  
Zachariah watched as the two hunters slowly walked out the door. Once they were out of ear shot, he turned to Castiel.

"She still needs to die Castiel. You've let yourself grow too attached to the human" He stated.  
Castiel shook his head "No"  
"Are you disobeying my orders?" Zachariah gave a stare to which any less of an angel would shrink down.

"If you harm her in anyway, I will smite you" Castiel stood nose to nose with his superior.

Zachariah wasn't backing down that easily though "Don't you care that you were put through excruciating pain for that girl?"  
"I would do it all again in a heart beat if it meant she was safe from harm"

"Do you care that you have been banished from heaven?" Zachariah saw the look of sadness in Castiel's eyes.

"Of course I care. But being on earth means that I can protect my charges easier"

"Protect her easier"

Castiel knew that being banished from heaven was the closest thing to falling before actually falling, but he couldn't care less. It hurt him when he was sent away, but it hurt him more when he saw Hannah doubled over in pain "Yes"

Zachariah gave a short nod before disappearing from sight. Castiel let a sigh escape his lips. He needed to go back to Hannah's room and get her clothes.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

Castiel looked around Hannah's room. Two beds, so he assumed one was for her roommate. Since he had been here almost every night since Hannah had come—He liked to watch her sleep—He knew exactly what bed was the hunters'.  
Pulling open her chest of draws, he saw how she shoved her clothes in. Never bothering to fold them. He picked up and bag and began piling the clothes into it.  
"Who are you?" A woman's voice called out from the doorway.

Turning around, Castiel came face to face with the girl he met at the bar.  
_Sasha.  
_Her beautiful hair was pulled into a tight ponytail, her tracksuit pants wore low on her hips, and her singlet rose up so you could see her perfectly toned stomach.  
"Castiel" He stated.

Sasha stepped closer into the room, her eyes narrowing slightly "Wait. Aren't you the guy who was with Dean last night?" She asked cautiously, her mobile phone in hand.  
"Yes" Castiel turned around and began placing the rest of Hannah's clothes in the bag.

"Why are you packing Hannah's things?" Sasha came to stand next to the angel.  
Castiel emptied out one draw and began to empty the next into another bag "She's sick. So she is going to stay with her father for a while"  
Sasha shook her head "She was fine this morning. What's wrong with her?"  
Castiel had enough of Hannah's roommate; he turned to face her, placed two fingers on her forehead, and watched her fall to the ground. Asleep.  
Turning back to the draws, he finished packing and in a split second, he vanished.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/ N: Please read and review as they are love.**

"_**One minute you're lost.  
The next minute you're slowly sinking into something black.  
I get the feeling that lately nothing really lasts.  
I keep trying to get up but I keep falling back.  
And you love and you wait and you hate.  
'Cause one minute goes fast." One minute- Kelly Clarkson.**_

Hannah laid in her bed at Bobby's house. Home sweet home. The walls were littered with posters of omens, symbols and other supernatural attire.  
The voices in her head grew louder and louder by the second. She'd tried everything to block them out, turning her Ipod up to a volume which made her father come in and yell at her, telling her she will go deaf if she keeps that going. She'd tried to meditate, but she gust got a back ache from trying to sit up for that long.

"Go away!" She screamed at no one in particular. She let out a frustrated groan and made her way out to the library to where Dean, her father and a newly detoxed Sam were.  
"Yay. Sam's back" She walked over to the youngest Winchester and gave him a hug, which he enthusiastically returned.

"Hey Hannah. Heard you're having demon problems yourself" Sam joked, earning a glare from both Bobby and Dean.  
Hannah nodded "Which one? Ruby or the voices of Hell. Honestly, I don't know which ones worse" She mumbled, sitting on an old rocking chair in the corner, the same on her mom used to rock her in as a baby.

"You're a psychiatrists dream at the moment Hannah" Bobby stated from where he was sitting at his desk, flicking through several books.  
Hannah nodded "Yeah. I have demon and angel blood in me. I'm not even sure I'm human anymore" She continued to rock back and forth, the voices in her head making her head ache even more "Ugh. When will this stop"  
"Well Hannah, you're my daughter. So you're 100 per cent human in my books" Bobby looked up at his daughter.  
The nineteen year old noticed Dean and Sam hadn't even blinked when Bobby said he was her father. So she assumed Bobby had told them already.

Dean stayed unusually quiet as he read from another large book.  
"So what are we researching peoples?" Hannah didn't take the chance to stand up; it was like the voices were draining every inch of her energy.  
Dean finally acknowledged her "We're wondering, if you're a seal, then how are you breaking? Lillith hasn't been near us in ages" He furrowed his eyebrows "Actually, no demons have been near us lately. Not even Ruby"  
Hannah's head shot up "So have any seals been broken? And if so how many?"

"65" A smooth voice said from the doorway of the library. The four hunters turned around to look at Castiel.  
Sam shook his head "What do you mean 65?" He asked the handsome angel.  
"The second Hannah started hearing those voices, the sixty fifth seal broke" Castiel looked over at Hannah who looked paler then usual.  
Bobby slammed his book shut "So how the hell did Lillith make Hannah hear the voices?" He growled.  
"She used a spell. We don't know how she got a hold of it since we had it under guard" Castiel had his suspicions. But they were blasphemous. Next to doubt. He had already been cast out of heaven due to his blasphemous thoughts. And this situation wasn't helping the matter much.

Dean looked over at Hannah as she tied her hair back into a ponytail "Gee thanks Hannah. You brought us one step closer to the apocalypse" he joked.  
Hannah pulled a face and threw some hard object at the eldest Winchester.  
"So what do we do now?" Sam asked, placing his hands in his coat pockets.  
Castiel turned to Dean "The time has come for your part of the prophecy to come true. To fulfil your destiny"  
Dean's face dropped "What? Like hell I am. Hannah needs me" Castiel felt a twang of something in his stomach as Dean said this.

Walking over to the eldest Winchester, Castiel bowed his head "I will look after Hannah while you are away. Just do your part" He placed a hand on Deans forehead, and the eldest Winchester was gone.  
"Where did he go?" Hannah stood from her seat, swaying a bit as the voices in her head continued to scream "Owy" She mumbled, raising a hand to her head.

"Call it a green room. Dean will be there until his time for glory comes" Castiel explained to the three hunters who were now standing.  
Bobby slammed his fist down on the table "Where is Lillith?" He yelled, making Hannah and Sam jump slightly.  
"There is one way we can find out" Hannah stated, slowly stepping forward in case she falls over from dizziness.

Bobby looked at his daughter "How?"  
Hannah turned to Sam "Remember Chuck? The prophet? Maybe he can tell us where the demotic bitch is? And then we gank the silly slut" She laughed "And hopefully Ruby. But she can wait a moment"

Sam nodded "Yeah. That's actually a really good idea Hannah. Even for you. I'm ready when you are" He pulled the impala keys out of her pocket and grinned.  
Hannah laughed and swayed, placing her hands on the desk for support.  
"Hannah. You aren't going anywhere. You're sick. You need to rest" Bobby walked over to his daughter to make sure she was okay.

"Dad I'm fine" This was the first time in a long time that she had called him dad "I've been dealing with worse pains then this since I left" Hannah stated, shrugging the older man off and standing up-right.  
"Hannah, I'm trying to be your father. And while you're hearing these voices, and not knowing how to block the voices out, then you're parking your ass on that couch and not moving"

Hannah took a deep breath in and slowly let it out "It's because of Lillith mom's dead!" She yelled. Making Sam stand back with Castiel.  
"Don't. You. Dare bring your mother into this" Bobby yelled back, getting in her face.  
Shaking her head, Hannah stepped back "And if mom didn't die, we wouldn't be in this job to begin with. I would be a normal nineteen year old, with normal friends" She pointed to Sam and Castiel "And not trying to save the world from the damn apocalypse" She screamed. Her face turning red and tears bellowing in her eyes.

"I loved your mother. And she loved you more then life itself. The day she died, the day she got possessed by one of Lillith's demons, she told me to look after you no matter what. And that's what I'm doing" Bobby swept the books and folders off his desk in a fit of rage.  
Hannah wiped her tears away and stood by Sam "I'm sorry dad. But what I'm doing, I helping people. I'm saving the world" She whispered the last sentence and walked away. The youngest Winchester staring at Bobby "I'll look after her Bobby. I promise. And we'll stop the end of the world" Sam walked away and followed Hannah out to the Impala.

Bobby sighed and ran a hand over his face "Does she know about what you've been doing for her?" He asked Castiel who eyed the aging man curiously.  
Castiel won't tell Hannah about how he used to go into her room at night and sit by her bed. Even when she was a baby. How he still does it on occasion.  
How he's saved her life more times then he can remember, and she doesn't even know.  
"No. And she never will know" The angel eyed down the older man before vanishing in the flap of wings.  
Bobby shook his head went to go clean up the books he had thrown. All he could do now was fret over the two boys who were like sons and the girl who was his only daughter.


	16. Chapter 16

**Don't own anything you recognise….**

_**"If today was your last day,  
And tomorrow was too late.  
Could you say goodbye to yesterday.  
Would you live each moment like your last,  
Leave old pictures in the past,  
Donate every dime you had.  
If today was your last day…"  
**_If today was your last day- Nickelback._****_

"Chuck" Hannah banged on the door as loud as she could "C'mon dude. Open up. It's important"  
No one answered.  
Sam rolled his eyes and banged on the door with his fist "It's Sam Winchester. Open up. We're in trouble"  
Seconds later, the door cautiously opened and Chuck stood staring at the two hunters "What do you want?" He asked slowly.  
"We need to know where Lillith is" Hannah explained, her eyes pleading.  
Chuck knew that whenever these hunters came around, trouble was bound to follow "I don't want anything more to do with this or the apocalypse" He explained.  
Hannah rolled her eyes and barged past the older man "Well t.s. The day you got tapped was the day you became a part of this. So, I'm going to find out where Lillith is. And Sam and I are going to go gank her, get Dean back and hopefully stop Armageddon while we're at it" She called, waling into the room where Chuck's computer laptop was.

Sam raised his eyebrows and followed the nineteen year old "Find out anything Han?" He asked.  
Hannah was found bent over the lap top "Not yet. But I'm getting there….Where's Saint Mary's?" She looked up at the two men.  
Shrugging Chuck walked over to Hannah and looked over her shoulder "I think it's in Saint Louis. Not too sure. Why?"  
"Because, thanks to you, I may have just found out where Lillith is" Hannah stood up and smiled to Sam "You ready for this?" She asked him.

The youngest Winchester had begun to express doubt. Was this really what he wanted? What he had travelled so far and looked so long to reach?  
"Yeah" Sam shifted from foot to foot as Hannah moved over to him.  
She knew he was doubting "We need to do this Sam. For our families. For the end of the world"  
Sam nodded "You're right. So I suppose we're going to Saint Louis then" _**  
**_"Yeah…I suppose. How are we going to stop her?" Hannah began to move towards the front door.

"We'll just make it up as we go along. We're good at that" Sam laughed, holding the door open as Hannah walked out.  
She turned on her feet to face Chuck "Hey man, thank you. For helping us" She smiled softly and walked over to him, planting a soft kiss on his cheek. Earning a blush from the older man. Sam chuckled and watched as Hannah walked outside and to the Impala.

"Righty oh then. Saint Marys here we come" Hannah pulled open the passenger seat door of the Impala and climbed in. Sam let out an exasperated sigh and climbed in the driver's side.

XXXXX

The eerie silence was deafening as not even the radio was on.  
Hannah had her head pressed against the side window as Sam was speeding down the highway. His eyes staring intensely at the road ahead of him. The headlights of the Impala glaring of the dark black road and back at the passengers of the car.  
"What do you think Dean's doing now?" Hannah suddenly asked as if to break the uneasy silence.  
Sam didn't say anything straight away. His mind was miles away.  
This could be it. He could finally kill Lilith and stop the apocalypse once and for all. He could finally get revenge on her for sending his big brother to Hell.  
"Sam!" Hannah shouted, making Sam jump a bit "Are you alright man? You seem a little side tracked"  
Sam turned his head away from the road then back to it to show Hannah that he was listening "What? Uh….Yeah" He stumbled over his words.  
"Are you sure you're okay?" Hannah asked, removing her head from the window and looking at the youngest Winchester who was nervously tapping on the steering wheel "I'm just thinking" He mumbled.  
Hannah threw Sam a worried glance "It will be okay Sam. We'll fight her and we'll win. I know it"  
"How do you know it?" Sam asked, speeding up a little. Hannah gave a small shrug "Dunno. But I just have a gut feeling" She raised her hand to her head and rubbed her temple, the voices in her head were beginning to get louder again.

She didn't tell Sam about the darker feelings she had been getting. The continuous dreams she had been having about Sam and Lillith. How dark his eyes were. How twisted his face was.  
"So uh….game plan?!" Hannah pulled out one of her guns from her back pack in the back seat and loaded it with bullets "and don't say wing it, because that's just…Un hero like" She tried to crack a joke, make Sam smile. But she failed miserably.  
Sam knew what his plan was; he was going to watch her die slow and painfully. Like he had always planned.


	17. Chapter 17

**Don't own anything you recognise still.  
My bloody 'G' button keeps sticking –angry eyes-**

_**"You're not alone.  
Together we stand.  
I'll be by your side.  
You know I'll take your hand.  
When it gets cold.  
And it feels like the end.  
There's no place to go.  
You know I won't give in.  
No I won't give in…" **_Keep Holding On- Avril Lavigne.

The church was quiet and cold.  
Hannah had her gun held out in front of her. Sam was cautiously walking beside her, motioning for her to stay quiet, he raised his hand and pulled out around twenty demons from their host bodies.  
She looked up at the youngest Winchester in shock. He didn't even notice her there as he continued to walk forward.  
Hannah wanted to tell him to stop, he was being reckless, but she couldn't find the voice to do so.

Sam marched down the corridors with Hannah following cautiously behind. Lillith stood with her back towards the door, standing in front of a large alter.  
Her wavy blonde hair falling down her back, wearing a white dress as if to make her 'pure'.  
"I was wondering when you two would show up" Lillith called without turning around.  
Hannah swallowed deeply. This was it, the final showdown to stop the apocalypse "Well here we are" She bit back.  
Lillith turned around and smiled as Sam walked over to her, hand raised in front of him. His face twisted in concentration.  
Dropping down to the ground, Lillith began to cough and splutter.  
Hannah watched as Ruby stepped out of the shadows and smirked at Hannah who finally realised what was going on. What her dreams meant "Sam, No. It's a trap. Don't kill Lill—"She was cut off by Ruby slamming the door shut. Blocking the younger hunter from entering.

Upon hearing the screams of Lillith and the sound of running footsteps. Hannah turned to face Dean who came towards her panting.  
"Where's Sam?" He asked, his face full of worry. Hannah moved back and tried to kick the door in "He's inside killing Lillith. She's the last Seal. We kill her and Lucifer's free Dean. Ruby had been behind this the whole time" She tried to kick the door again. Dean decided to help her "I know. Castiel sent me here. Told me what was happening. He risked everything to save the world" He tried to kick the door one more time.  
The scream of Lillith and a flashing white light told Hannah and Dean that Sam had done it. He had killed Lillith.  
"Oh please god no" Hannah begged as the door finally opened. Running in, the two hunters saw Sam standing by Lillith's body.  
A smile plastered on Ruby's face.

"You bitch" Hannah screamed at her. Sam grabbed Ruby's arms and pulled them behind her back.  
Hannah ran over to her. "It's too late. The final seal has been broken. This world shall become ours" Ruby laughed as she didn't even try to struggle against Sam's binds.  
Smirking, Hannah grabbed Ruby's knife "Well, T.S for you. You're not going to be around to see it" She plunged it into the demons stomach and watched as she screamed.  
_That was for my little sister.  
_

Ruby fell to the floor as Sam fell next to her, Dean trying to help him out.  
"C'mon. We need to get out of here" Dean tried to pull him up and out of the room. Hannah watched as the blood seeping from Lillith began to form a pentagram.  
Sam shook his head "I'm so sorry guys. I didn't know…." He sobbed. Hannah bent down next to the Winchester's and rubbed Sam's back "It's okay. None of that matters now okay" A white light filled the room.  
"Oh god. Guys. What do we do?" Hannah asked as the light grew brighter and brighter. The voices in Hannah's head growing louder and louder.  
Hannah clawed at her head to try to subdue the pain which was coming with the voices.  
Dean didn't notice Hannah as deep blue smoke poured from the pentagram "This is it" He whispered as he pulled Sam up and quickly pulled him out of the room. Leaving Hannah to put up with the pain in her head.

Hannah watched as the smoke hovered above her for a moment.  
_Give it time Hannah. I'll be back for you soon enough._  
The smoke disappeared in a blink of an eye. Hannah felt the voices becoming quieter and quieter again. Breathing a sigh of relief, Hannah stood up and ran after the Winchesters who were stumbling down the corridor.  
"Thanks for waiting guys" She panted as Dean pushed open the door.  
A red glow filled the sky above them.  
Welcome to Hell.

Hannah fell back onto the couch at Bobby's house.  
She was exhausted.  
But sleep was no where near for her.  
"So what happened up there?" Bobby asked as he pointed to the roof. Sam hadn't spoken since leaving the church. Hannah assumed he was eating himself up due to the whole 'I let Lucifer out' thing.  
Dean continued to pace the floor "Castiel came to me and told me that Lillith was the last seal and that I need to stop Sam from killing her…." He threw a glance at his little brother who was flicking through some random book of Bobby's.  
"And we went to Chucks…" He continued but was cut off by Hannah "Stole our idea" She called from the couch where she was pressing her hand to her forehead trying to remove the still present headache.  
"….And the archangels came because we didn't coincide with the prophet. Cass stayed to hold them back so I could get to the church"

Hannah let out a long and tired sigh "When do we ever coincide with the prophet" She mumbled under her breath as she stood up and walked over to her father "So what happens now?" She asked.  
"Don't know. Fight maybe?" Bobby suggested as he poured everyone a drink of a golden liquid.  
Dean took his drink and drank it in one mouthful "Well I sure as hell ain't running"  
"But we don't know what we're up against" Sam finally said from his seat. Everyone turned to the younger man whose eyes were filled with sadness and torment.  
Hannah walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder "Yeah well maybe if we read up on how people locked Lucifer up last time. We could get some ideas from that" She suggested as she sat on the cheap wooden seat.  
She smiled gratefully as Dean passed her a glass of whisky "Thanks" She let her finger trace the rim of the circular glass and stared into the liquid which lined the bottom.

"Doesn't sound too bad of an idea if you ask me" Dean called as he picked up an old book on mythology.  
Sam did the same with another book and pulled it open. Continuing not to speak out of guilt.  
Hannah hadn't even given Castiel a second thought as she dropped to the ground. Her head feeling as if it was on fire "Argg" She screamed as she held her head in her hands.  
Bobby and Dean watched as she fell to the ground. Stopping what they were doing, everyone ran over to her "Hannah? Hannah? C'mon. I need you to look at me" Dean pleaded with her. Hannah looked up at him, her grey eyes looked distant. Like she wasn't really with them.  
"Bobby, what's happening?" Dean looked up at the aging man who was knelt down beside the younger woman.  
Hannah started whimpering "I can hear him…" She whispered as she continued to look past them. Sam had now joined them as he watched Hannah "…What he's doing to them"

Bobby tried to shake his daughter out of her trance "C'mon Han. We need you here with us" He forced Hannah's head to look at him, but still she continued to past them.  
"He's killing them. Burning them" Hannah finally looked at Bobby "And you're next" She said in a voice unlike her own.  
Dean looked over at Bobby whose face had dropped remarkably "We need Cass. He'll know how to fix this" He pointed out.  
"If you know where he is Dean, which would be a great idea" Sam explained as he caught Hannah as she collapsed from the pain her head was in.  
Nodding, Dean stood up and moved towards the door "I'll get him. Just tell Hannah to hang on" He called as he ran out the house and into the yard.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: I still don't own anything you recognise….And I'm still amazingly bored…**

_**"I don't need a lot of things.  
I can get by with nothing.  
But all the blessings life can bring.  
I've always needed something.  
But I've got all I want when it comes to loving you.  
You're my only reason.  
You're my only truth..."  
**_I Need You- LeAnne Rimes.

Dean had been screaming himself hoarse for the last two hours. Screaming for Castiel to come and help him. To help Hannah.  
"You son of a bitch Castiel. She needs you now more then ever. She loves you. And you refuse to come down and save her. Well you must be as shallow as I thought" He turned around to go back into the house but turned around "You know, I have no idea why Hannah wastes her time pining on you. It's not like you will ever prove or show her how much you love her. If you even do" His throat was finally beginning to hurt as he turned around again.

"I do love her" A smooth voice stated from behind him. Dean once again turned around and came face to face with Castiel "Then come on Cass. She needs you" He stated to the angel. Castiel wrestled with his inner judgement. He had been warned not to interfere with anything that was about to happen with Hannah, although Zachariah was tight lipped about what was going to happen. He had been threatened with him finally falling if he did interfere.  
"…..No" Castiel stated. Zachariah's threat finally scaring him enough to actually refuse to help Hannah. The one remarkable woman who had made him feel things he had never thought possible.

Dean stared at the angel in shock "What?" He asked in disbelief. Never in a hundred years would he think that Castiel would refuse to help Hannah.  
"I can't help her" Castiel said a little more clearly.  
"No. Screw you Castiel. You need to help her. I know you love her. You just told me so yourself. She is in so much pain at the moment. What has you so scared that you won't even help her?" Dean was up in Castiel's face by this point. But the angel was unmoving "What would you have me do to help her?" He asked.

"I don't know. Anything. Please Cass. Please just save her" Dean begged. He would do anything Castiel asks him to do if only he does this one favour for him. Save Hannah.  
Castiel seemed to contemplate this for a moment but his decision was still the same "No. If I help her, we will all be hunted and killed. Especially Hannah" He stated harshly.  
Dean shook his head "If anything is worth dying for Cass. It's saving someone you love" He tried so hard to plead with Castiel. But the angel seemed to stick by his earlier decision "I can't…."He felt his heart break as he said those words.  
Turning away, Dean turned his head and looked at Castiel "You know, I stand by my earlier statement. You can't love Hannah enough if you can actually bare to see her in pain" He turned his head back around and walked into the house.

Castiel stood rooted to the spot.  
He regretted everything he had just said and done.

Hannah let out a small scream as the pain in her head continued. The voices echoed through her head.  
_The time is almost here  
_"How long do you think this will go on for?" Sam asked as he looked up from the book he was reading.  
Sweat was falling down Hannah's face.  
Bobby shook his head and patted his daughter's forehead with a damp washcloth "I don't know" He looked up as Dean walked into the room, a scold on his face. "How'd it go?" Bobby asked from the table he was sitting on.  
"He won't do it. Don't know why. But he just won't" Dean looked worriedly at Hannah as her hands flew up to her head.

"Oh my God!" She shouted "Make it stop" She continued to scream "Castiel. Please" She begged with her eyes squeezed tightly shut.

Bobby looked down at his little girl. Seeing how much pain she was in. Seeing how she begged for Castiel.  
Dean rummaged through his duffle bag and pulled out a small bottle of pills. Tipping two into his open palm, he handed them to Bobby "Give these too her. They'll make her sleep". The older man didn't ask why Dean had sleeping pills, but he knew when Dean was ready to talk, he will.  
Helping Hannah to sit upright, Bobby asked his daughter to open her mouth "Hannah. Can you open your mouth for me?".  
Hannah nodded and did as she was told. Her father quickly placed the pills in her mouth and made her drink some water on the table.  
She swallowed the pills and laid back down, her eyes slowly closing "Where's Cass?" She mumbled tiredly.  
Bobby stroked his daughter's hair "He's not coming" He told her. Hannah felt the voices growing louder but her eyes falling shut.  
Her heart feeling the pain as she realised her angel wasn't saving her this time.

** The grass was luscious and green. Children played on the play equipment. Squealing as they chased each other. The sound of innocence.  
Hannah sat on the brown wooden bench, sitting Indian position. Her mahogany hair blowing gracefully in the wind.  
Here there were no voices. In her dreams her mom never died. She never hunted.  
She was normal.  
The feeling of calm was broken when she felt another presence. Turning to her left, she saw Castiel sitting next to her.  
"Don't…" She started before he could even begin to speak.  
Castiel understood how angry she was at him for not being there for her "There's something you need to know" He began.  
"I don't care anymore Castiel. You weren't there. I'm suffering…" She pointed to her temple.  
"For millennia. We have wondered how a certain prophecy would come about…" Castiel started anyway, not really caring if she was listening or not. But he was praying she was.

Hannah shook her head and continued to watch the children play "So?" She mumbled as she rested her arms along her leg.  
"_Only the child of Wednesday shall be guided by Thursday" _He finished.  
"So?" Hannah repeated, un-crossing her legs and stretching them out in front of her.  
Castiel turned and faced her "You were born on a Wednesday Hannah" He pointed out.  
"Me and millions of other people" She turned to watch her mother sitting on a bench rocking a baby in her arms. Her.  
Castiel followed her line of sight and smiled softly "She watches over you every second of the day Hannah. Never doubt that" He said as if he had read her mind.

"What does the prophet mean?" Hannah changed the subject from her mother and returned to what Castiel was speaking to her about earlier.  
Castiel looked down "Ever since you were a child. The angel of Thursday has been watching over you. Protecting you from harm"  
"Okay…And who is that?" Hannah stared at Castiel's blue eyes.  
He wanted to tell her, everything "It's me"  
Hannah didn't look in the least but shocked "That doesn't really surprise me much" She gave a small scoff "But you must watch over loads of people. What makes me so special?"  
"I only look after those who were born on Thursday. Which, under normal circumstances, shouldn't include you" Castiel explained.  
Hannah nodded "And in normal circumstances, my angel would be…."  
"Uriel" Castiel finally looked away "It took me a while. But the second I saw you in that classroom. Hearing the voices. I knew. So did Zachariah and the other angels"

"Explains why he was so hesitant to kill me" Hannah mumbled to herself.  
Castiel nodded "I'm sorry I can't help you Hannah" He said quietly "But love is a sin. And what I feel for you…"  
"Curiosity isn't a sin" Hannah pointed out. Castiel nodded and bowed his head "The things you have taught me over the past few weeks. Over the course of your whole life" Hannah knew he wasn't directly talking to her now. But she still chose to listen and put her two cents in whenever necessary.  
"What I feel for you is beyond love" He finished.  
Hannah let a smile cross her face. She he did love her. And he admitted it. Her heart gave a jolt of happiness "The problem is…?"  
Castiel looked away "I gave up on love a long time ago Hannah. You know that" He argued.

Hannah shot up from her seat "Cass. C'mon, I mean…." She was lost for words.  
Castiel stood up, placed a hand on her cheek and lent in to kiss her. By the way he did it; careful, soft, unsure. Hannah wasn't sure if it was to comfort her or if he really meant it.  
The kiss wasn't deep. But it had passion. Castiel didn't want to leave her again, but he also didn't want to fall from grace.  
Breaking apart, Castiel stared into her grey eyes "You need to remember that I may never be here. But I'm always here" He placed his hand over her heart**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Still not owning anything. Please read and review. XXX**

_**"Sooner or later it will all come crashing down…"  
**_Sooner or later- N.E.R.D****

_A week later…_

Hannah stomped down the many stairs which led out to the kitchen. Her hair ruffled and pulled, her shirt ripped in many places. A shotgun lay in her hand "Right. You..." She pointed to Dean who was picking up a few books which were thrown over the room "…You owe me a new top. Got it?" She huffed as she threw her gun down on the table and fell into the wooden chair.  
Dean looked up at Hannah; her white shirt had a major gash running down the front of it "So I take it you had fun with your little buddy then?"  
He was referring to the demon she had just exorcised. Each had their own, the one thing they felt guilty of. Dean's was the death of his father, Sam's was Jess. That had brought him to tears. Bobby's was his wife and finally, Hannah's was her sister.  
Hannah punched Dean in the arm as he leant against the table "That was my little sister you inconsiderate dick" She snapped.  
"Hey" Bobby called as he entered the room holding a broom and shovel filled with glass "Watch your language" He warned.  
Sitting down in one of the wooden chairs, Hannah placed her head in her hands "This is getting bad guys" She sighed, rubbing her temples as she felt a headache come on.

"Yeah tell me about it" Sam mumbled from the couch where he was stitching up a wound on his right shoulder. Dean shook his head "Where the hell is this 'supposed' angel of mine? He's supposed to be helping us" He winged as he threw the last book into the pile.  
Hannah shrugged. She hadn't heard from Castiel since that night when he entered her dreams and kissed her softly. She could still feel his lips upon her own.  
How he gently cupped the back of her head "He's been out casted remember" She called from where she was sitting.  
Her head began to throb that little bit more. It wasn't your usual headache though; it was one of _her_ headaches. The one she gets when she hears the voices "Jesus" She winced as she pressed her hand harder into her forehead.  
Bobby dropped what he was doing and ran over to his daughter "Han. Are you okay darl?" He asked, worried.  
Ever since Castiel had disappeared, the voices in her head had grown stronger. Which means her head began to hurt more. She was worried about him, but every time she went to bring it up, Dean would place a reassuring hand on her shoulder and tell her 'He's an angel. He'll be fine'. But something in the pit of Hannah's stomach said otherwise.

She hadn't felt this much pain before in her life. Her head felt like it was on fire. The voices grew louder and louder. Like they were shouting right next to her.  
"Hannah. I want you to look at me" Dean put his hands under Hannah's chin and made her grey eyes stare into his green. They were vacant, like her mind had left the building. She stared at him for a second "They're here" She whispered, bolting upright and knocking Dean to the ground.  
Seconds later, the front door was blown open "Honey I'm home" A male's voice shouted out. Hannah, Dean, Sam and Bobby both ran out into the lounge to see a blonde man standing in the midst.  
The pain in Hannah's head told her it wasn't your ordinary demon. The colour of the man's eyes said the same "Did you miss me Han?" Lucifer smirked.  
She nearly fainted from the pain, but she was determined not to let it show. Her father and the boys were already worried enough about her.  
Lucifer saw how much pain she was in, but it made him feel that little happier then he already was. And that was by far, the happiest he'd ever been.  
"Go to hell" Hannah hissed, watching as the man walked closer to her. She dropped to her knees, her head was burning, it was like liquid fire pulsed through every neuron in her brain.  
Lucifer shook his head "How's that head going for ya?" He smirked and bent down so he was face to face with her. Dean pulled out a gun fast. But Lucifer was faster. Shooting up his hand and making the three man in the room fly into a wall, knocking them all unconscious.  
"I think that was rude" He stated before turning back to Hannah who now had tears flowing out the corner of her eyes.

"Make it stop" She whispered, clutching at her head. The voices were now screaming at her. Begging her to save them.  
Lucifer again shook his head "Listen closely. You can hear an all too familiar voice down the pit" He placed his hands on either side of Hannah's face and closed his eyes. Hannah did the same.  
His hands were so warm and welcoming, like they were wanting her.  
Screams echoed through her head. Male screams.  
Castiel's screams.  
Her eyes shot open in an instant and she moved away "Where is he?" She yelled at him, stumbling to her feet and pressing her back against a wall.  
"Far, far away Hannah. And there is no way to get him back" Lucifer smirked as he slowly walked over to the terrified nineteen year old.  
Hannah shook her head and blinked away the tears which were forming in her eyes "No…." She slid down the wall as she continued to hear Castiel's screams. Now that she knew it was him, what his voice sounded like when he was in pain, there was no getting rid of them.  
A horrid laugh filled the air as Lucifer looked down at the younger woman. He looked over at her father "You need to learn how to fight Hannah. Going with those angels and learning how to fight didn't work very well…." Walking over to an unconscious Bobby, he lifted the aging man up by his vest; tutting "You have been a pain in my ass" He threw Bobby against the wall.

Hannah swallowed deeply and stood up, using the wall as support "Leave him alone" She whispered.  
Lucifer turned around and grinned "You think killing your sister was painful. You come with me. And your father lives" He held his hand over Bobby's throat.  
Tears once again welled in her eyes "Let him go"  
"Hannah…" Bobby croaked, opening his eyes and looking at his daughter. Hannah met his eyes with her own "….Don't go with him" He continued to croak, his face turning a beetroot red colour.  
She didn't know what to do, go with Lucifer and suffer endless hours of torture, or stay here and watch her father die. Her mouth couldn't speak.  
Lucifer lowered his hand slightly "How about this for a better deal; you come with me, and I'll leave your father alive. And let Castiel go" he continued to offer.  
Hannah knew that this was it. She looked pleadingly at her father "I'm sorry" She whispered to him. She turned to Lucifer "I want to know Castiel is safe. I want to see him with my own eyes that he is okay"

Lucifer nodded and closed his eyes. Seconds later, two demons appeared in the room with Castiel between them. His eyes were worn and tired. His clothes torn to bits.  
Hannah looked closely at him "Cass?" She carefully approached him; his head was bowed in silent prayer.  
He gave no indication that he was even hearing her.  
"Cass?" She continued to ask, moving her hand up to his face. It was then did Castiel finally realise she was there. He looked up at her and leaned slightly into her touch.  
"Awwww isn't this cute. Now, I lived up to my part of the deal. Time to live up to yours" Lucifer growled.  
Castiel looked up at Hannah, his blue eyes pleading her not to go.  
Hannah couldn't meet his eyes "I'm sorry Cass" She whispered, moving away from him and standing next to the blonde haired demon "Let's go" She said calmly, placing her hands into his.

Bobby stared at his daughter "Hannah. Come back" He asked her, bending down next to Dean.  
"I can't. You're all safe for now" Hannah turned to Lucifer, her head no longer in pain "Like I said. I'm sorry" And in a blink if an eye, she was gone.  
A tear had made its way down Bobby's cheek "Damn it Dean, wake up" He slapped the other man in the face.  
Dean's eyes slowly opened and looked at the older man "Bobby? Where's Sam?" He asked, slowly sitting up.  
"Sam's right next to you" Bobby helped Dean up and walked over to Sam. Dean looked over at Bobby "Where's Hannah?"  
Bobby couldn't open his mouth, Everytime he even thought about what was going to happen to Hannah, his chest tightened intensely.  
Sam's eyes began to flutter open "Dean?" He whispered slightly. Dean pulled his brother into a sitting position "Bobby, what happened to Hannah?" He ordered the older man to tell him.  
"She's gone with Lucifer" Bobby let a tear trickle out the corner of his eye.  
Dean shot up "What? Why didn't you stop her?" He growled. Bobby saw how over protective Dean was of Hannah. Castiel stayed quiet in the corner. Still hurting from what happened down in the pit.

"He didn't have a choice" Castiel said quietly. Bobby looked over at the angel; for that split second, when their eyes connected, they both knew they were connected by the same thing. Their love for Hannah and their determination to get her back.  
Dean looked between the two as Sam finally stood to his feet "What do you mean she didn't have a choice?" He still looked between the two. He was confused, what weren't they telling him?  
Castiel closed his eyes for a moment. Trying to sense where Hannah had gone. Usually, he could feel her straight away. But this time he just couldn't find her. He'd let her down once again.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Hannah stood in the middle of the dim lit room. Her eyes following Lucifer as he walked around the room, a smirk gracing his face.  
"You know, I never did get your faith in the higher power" He said absently as he looked up at the roof. Hannah bowed her head in prayer, praying that Castiel could find her "It's called being a good soldier"  
Lucifer quickly walked over to her and pulled her head back by her mahogany hair, smelling the sweet perfume which lingered on her skin "No. It's called being a slave. Haven't you ever thought…." He smirked as he gripped her hair tighter "…Where your precious god was when Hitler was slaughtering millions of Jews, when the plague killed thousands of people? Where was he when Lillith ripped out your mothers' insides and showed them to her before she died?"  
Hannah didn't say a word. Just stood with her hair in the hands of the devil, silently raging. Planning her revenge for him.  
"You've sacrificed so much for your god. And he gives nothing in return" Lucifer continued to mock.

"He works in mysterious ways" Hannah snarled, trying to move her head away from the man's hand.  
Lucifer laughed "No he doesn't Hannah. Is that what Castiel said? Don't you get it? Everything that you have ever done has been a lie" He continued to smirk, releasing Hannah's hair and moving towards as table and picking up a golden blade.  
Hannah glared slightly "What do you mean?" She took a careful step forward and crossed her arms over her chest.  
Turning around, she saw that the blonde haired man had turned his eyes a different colour "I was banished from Heaven…A long time ago….Because I refused to bow down to you…..Filth" He walked back over and slid the knife into Hannah's arm.

She let out a sharp hiss as the scarlet liquid fell down her arm.  
"And because of that, I will not even give it a second thought to kill you. You're a part of history. Angel's are supposed to look after you. But where are they now?" He grinned as he raised the knife to Hannah's chest and slowly began to plunge the knife in, deeper and deeper. As slow as he possibly could.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Still not owning anything. Please read and review. XXX**

_**"I never needed you to be strong.  
I never needed you for pointing out my wrongs.  
I never needed pain.  
I never needed strain.  
My love for you was strong enough I should've known.  
I never needed you for judgement.  
I never needed you to question what I spend.  
I never asked for help.  
I take care of myself.  
I don't know why you think you've got a hold on me.  
And just a little late for conversations.  
There isn't anything for you to say.  
And my eyes hurt.  
Hands shiver.  
So look at me and listen to me…." **_Hush, Hush- The Pussycat Dolls.

Dean paced the wooden floor. His hands behind his back, head bowed in thought.  
"How the hell do we get her back?" Sam yelled from his place in the library. Bobby had his head in his hands, silent tears falling down his cheek. "You weren't to know" Castiel walked over and sat down next to the older man.  
"But I should have stopped him from taking her" Bobby stilled blamed himself. And how couldn't he? His only daughter had just been taken by the devil himself.  
Castiel shook his head "You weren't to know that she was going to go willingly with him Bobby" He placed his hands in his lap and stared at the floor.  
"Where would he be hiding her?" Dean whispered to himself, flopping down into the couch.  
Sam walked over to the three men, standing in front of them "Listen guys. I know this is probably the last thing you wanna hear, but maybe we should call one of the angels. Ask for their help…."  
Castiel's head imdeiently shot up, blue eyes full of what Sam could only describe as fear "We do that and she will be killed the second they find her"

"Why? Because you're still around her? Because you still love her" Dean yelled at his angel. Castiel stood up and stood nose to nose with the eldest Winchester "That's exactly the reason why" He yelled back. Dean took a small step back in shock. In all his time had he never heard his angel yell back at him. The angel had something behind his eyes. Something which he had never seen before. And still. He couldn't put a name to it.  
Dean shook his head and turned around "You're a spineless dick. You know that?" He gave a short chuckle.  
Castiel stayed quiet. He knew Dean was right. Hannah needed him now more than ever and all he could do was stay in his corner and pray she was safe.  
"C'mon Cass. You know this may be the only chance we have of getting her back" Dean turned back around and faced the angel, tears welling up in the corner of his eyes. Castiel didn't know why Dean was going to cry over her. He didn't know why he felt the sudden urge to go screw the archangels and go find her. But he wouldn't let anything he was feeling or thinking show. Too much was at risk for him.

Castiel still shook his head and stood his ground. No matter what danger she was in with Lucifer, it couldn't be as bad as what the archangels would do to her if they found her.  
Bobby shot up and grabbed the black haired angel by the scruff of his coat, pushing him up against the wall "Now you listen here. You go up there, bring back your damn buddy's so I can get my daughter back" He hissed. Castiel knew the older man blamed himself for what had happened.  
Nodding, Castiel finally agreed to get some help. But there was only two angels who might even consider to help.  
In a blink of an eye, he was gone.

============================

Hannah had no intention to escape. Her mind was seriously contemplating what Lucifer had said to her. Where was god when things were so horrific that not even humanity, the creatures who could pretty much survive anything, finally raise their hands and said 'I can't do it'. Where was he when her mom had died? Slaughtered by demons. Tearing her apart from the inside.  
Where was Castiel when she needed him the most?  
Tears had made their way down her cheeks. Lucifer had made her an ultimatum; stay with him and rule what would be hell on earth. Or watch him burn her family. Knowing it was her fault he did so.

"Made up your mind yet?" Lucifer walked in the room and straddled a chair. Hannah looked up at him, her eyes full of hatred and sadness.  
Hatred for the man in front of her, hatred for the angel who would never come to save her when she needed him.  
Hannah shook her head "No" She said simply, crossing her arms and pacing the room.  
Lucifer smirked and stood up, quickly walking over to her and pulling her into his arms "_The child of Wednesday shall be guided by Thursday. _Haven't you ever thought why that is?" He asked her, tipping his head so is lips were hovering above hers.  
Hannah's breathing got shallow. Her body was reacting to his own. Slowly, the nineteen year old shook her head.  
"Maybe because…You were supposed to be seduced by the devil…." Upon seeing Hannah's shocked expression, Lucifer lowered his head lower "I suppose that pretty angel Castiel forgot to tell you this" He pressed his lips on Hannah's.  
A burst of fire etched through her body. But it didn't hurt her. It made her feel alive; invincible even.  
Her body responded eagerly as she wrapped her arms around Lucifer's neck and deepened the kiss.

Sharply, Lucifer pulled away "And there it is. Prophecy coming too" He smiled and walked away towards the large, wooden door.

Hannah touched her lips with the tips of her fingers "What's going to happen to me?" She breathed, still feeling a little light headed from the kiss.  
Lucifer turned around, his eyes darkening "Give it a few hours" A short laugh escaped his lips before he turned back around and walked through the door. Blood dripped from Hannah's chest.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: I don't own anything you recognise.  
Please read and review as they are love. XXX  
Been crying all day because me and my boyfriend called it. =(**

_**  
"And If I let you down.  
I'll turn it all around.  
'Cause I will never let you go.  
I will be,  
All that you aren't,.  
And keep myself together.  
'Cause you keep me from falling apart.  
all my life.  
I'll be with you forever.  
To get you through the day.  
And make everything okay…." **_I will be- Leona Lewis._**  
**_

Hannah did everything in her right mind to stay standing. Her head was spinning so fast that she needed to lean on a glass table for support.  
"What's happening?" She called out to the air in front of her.  
A sense of calmness overcame her as she was a blonde haired woman standing in front of her "Gabriel" She smiled a weak smile at the archangel.  
Gabriel nodded and gave an arm to help the younger woman stand "You need to get out of here Hannah" She ordered. Shaking her head, Hannah took a shaky step back "I belong here" She mumbled, her throat dry and her stomach rumbling. God she was hungry.  
"No Hannah. You don't belong here. You're in terrible danger. You need to get back to Bobby. He needs you" Gabriel pulled Hannah back over by her arm and pressed a hand to her forehead "Wait…" She called out. Gabriel stared at her for a moment longer "…How'd you find me?" She asked curiously.  
Gabriel looked down then back at the mahogany haired hunter "Save him" She said simply before transporting Hannah out of the house. Healing her chest wound as she did so.

The landing was hard. Unlike Castiel's when he first did it to her. Hannah's head began to thump profusely once again. Standing up, she took in her surroundings. The middle of nowhere. Gabriel could have at least had the decency to drop her off at her dad's place.  
The trees cast a shadowy presence over the hot, black road as Hannah began to walk slowly. Empty weatherboard houses lined either side of the road.  
"Fuck this" She mumbled, pulling out her mobile and dialling the only number she knew off by heart. Placing the phone up to her ear, she listened to the dial tone. "Hmm" It wasn't like her father to take the phone off the hook.  
Disconnecting the call, she dialled Dean's number. After three rings, the gruff voice of Dean Winchester answered "Hannah" He said immediately.  
Hannah breathed a sigh of relief and sat down on the edge of the gutter "Dean….Why isn't dad picking up?" She asked, placing one of her hands her hair.  
Silence echoed on the other end.  
"Dean?" The younger hunter repeated.  
An audible sigh came through the receiver "Where are you?" Dean said a little bit more quietly.  
Hannah stood up and looked around. Looking for a street sign which would tell her or even give her a clue to where she was "I…I really don't know. Gabriel came and she told me to save him and…She transported me here….To the middle of nowhere" She explained, walking down the long road.

"I'll call Cass. Stay where you are got it?" Hannah heard shuffling on the other end and assumed Dean was getting into the Impala.  
Hannah nodded and let a sharp tear fall from her eyes. Her head began to spin once again "Just hurry. I don't feel too good" She said, hanging up her phone and placing it back into her back pocket.  
The smell of smoke drifted through her nose. Moving her head around, she saw no signs of fire or even smoke. Yelling echoed through her mind.  
"Whoa" She bent over and clutched her head. The yelling became louder and louder "Dad?" She mumbled, walking aimlessly towards what appeared to be the end of the street.  
She could still smell the smoke as she walked. But the only difference was that now, she could also feel the heat of fire burning into her skin.  
"Dad" She screamed. The pain of the flames licking her skin, the smell of smoke her dad's voice screaming in her head. She couldn't even hear the roar of the Impala pulling up beside her.

"Hannah" Dean shouted out as he, Sam and Castiel ran over to her. Hannah looked up at the angel's blue eyes. Imdeiently feeling calm-ish "Where's dad?" She asked Castiel, not letting the tears fall down her cheeks. The angel stared back at her, his eyes piercing through hers. He would do anything not to have this happen to her. Not now.  
Dean and Sam looked at each other. Sam gave a look which said 'now or never'. The youngest Winchester took Hannah's hand and looked at her sympathetically, trying to hold his own tears at bay "There was a fire…"  
Explains the burning and the smell of smoke.  
"And Bobby was the only one in the house. Umm, Dean and I came back just in time too…." Sam saw the look of disbelief on Hannah's face as she pulled away from him and took a step back "What happened to dad?" She said, with an angry tone.  
Castiel stared at Hannah; his heart breaking at the sight in front of him  
"Bobby didn't make it Hannah" Dean knew his little brother couldn't finish the sentence. Hell he could barely keep it together and he was supposed to be the strong one.

Hannah shook her head and blinked back tears "No. Dad…Dad doesn't die. He get's injured. But he always gets back up…" Tears began to fall down her cheeks "You….Your lying" But the faces on all three men said otherwise. Falling backwards onto the green grass, she closed her eyes. Praying this was all just a really bad dream.  
A pair of arms wrapped around her. Instinctively, she wrapped her own back around the other person "He's not dead. He can't be" She sobbed into Castiel's coat. Castiel kept his arms tightly around the younger hunter. He didn't have any words of comfort. As anything he probably would say, she would just brush it off.  
"We should get her back to the motel" Dean stated, brushing his own tears away and moving over to the Impala and pulled the door open. Slamming it shut as he climbed in.  
Castiel helped Hannah up and led her towards the black, sleek car. Carefully opening the door and seating her inside. Climbing in after. Hannah felt like her life had come to a complete end. Like she had no more to live for. Everything she had worked so hard for had blown up in her face. She tried so hard to make amends with her father. And just when they had made up, he was taken away from her.

For the whole two hour trip, Hannah not once spoke. The horrible silence had filled the car. Sam in the passenger, Dean driving, Castiel sitting quietly next to Hannah; not touching her, just silently observing her.  
Dean could barely handle the silence; he would kill for someone to say something, anything. Just as long as it would break the silence "So Hannah, did Gabriel explain how she found you?" He called out to the back seat. Castiel visibly tensed next to Hannah. His eyes pierced through Hannah's; his eyes looking both scared and worried.  
Sam noticed how Dean's angel reacted upon hearing Gabriel's name "What's the matter?" He asked, his voice showing a slight touch of worry.  
Castiel continued to stare at Hannah; his mind racing at the thought of Gabriel 'helping' Hannah. She had fallen for killing another angel. She had no need for helping a person. Not even Hannah.  
"I don't know" Hannah said quietly. Her voice betraying her and began to break. She still refused to look away from her window. Her heart feeling the pain of losing her father.

"Hannah. If it makes you feel any better. We both know how you feel…" Sam started before looking over at his older brother.  
Dean shook his head, indicating his brother not to continue "Listen, Hannah. We're going to find out what's going on. I promise you" He looked in his review mirror at Hannah. Her head was pressed against the window as night had finally fallen. Tiny water droplets trickled down the glass. Her eyes distant and sad. Sam looked back at Castiel, no longer was he staring at Hannah; but instead looking down at his lap. His mouth miming what looked like a prayer. Every now and then though, his eyes would dart over to Hannah to make sure she was fine. Castiel felt his own heart breaking at the sight of Hannah. He saw all of her; all her guilt she felt about killing her sister, all the pain she felt when she had all those one night stands. The meaningless sex.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

The motel was cheap, rundown, and amazingly expensive. "I'll go get a room" Dean mumbled as he pushed open his car door and stepped out into the cool air.  
Hannah still hadn't spoken. Still hadn't moved from her position by the window. Sam looked sadly over at Hannah "It will be okay" He promised her. For the first time, Hannah looked up at Sam; offering him a small smile "I know it will"  
Dean stuck his head through the open driver's door window and held up some keys "Room 701" He stated, moving around and opening the boot, pulling out numerous duffle bags.  
Hannah slowly opened the door and stepped out into the cold. Her arms wrapping themselves around her to keep her warm. Castiel moved towards her and placed a jacket around her shoulders. He was sure Jimmy –His vessel- wouldn't mind "Thanks" She whispered, following Dean and Sam towards the room.  
She didn't notice the figure in the shadows watching her as she stood at the door, waiting to be let in.


	22. Chapter 22

**Still don't own anything you recognise.  
Please read and review.  
XXX  
**

"_**I scream into the night for you.  
Don't make it true.  
Don't jump.  
The lights will not guide you through.  
They're deceiving you.  
Don't jump.  
Don't let memories go.  
Of me and you.  
The world is down there out of view.  
Please don't jump…"  
**_Don't Jump- Tokio Hotel.**  
**

Sleep still didn't come easy for Hannah that night. Even with Castiel around making sure she was okay.  
Tear silently made their way down her cheeks as she pretended to be asleep. Her mind continuously went back to the smell and feel of her father burning. His screams for help.  
She tossed and turned, trying to leave the memories of the previous day behind her. Of the last time she saw her father alive. Gasping for air at the hands of Lucifer.  
Her eyes jolted open and began to look around the room. Castiel sat on one of the arm chairs. His eyes were closed so she assumed he was sleeping, if he even did.  
Letting a long sigh through her lips, she pulled off the sheets and slipped on a pair of shoes. Walking over to the door and pulling it open.  
She decided she was going to bring her father back. Even if it means killing herself.

Pulling her bag towards her, she was careful not to have Castiel or one of the boys notices her tip toe out the door. She gave one last look at the two men and angel who had given her a good life. Her heart ached at leaving Castiel behind. Knowing that she may never get another chance at seeing him again now that he had fallen completely. His powers had begun to fade, he was totally earth-bound. All of heaven was out to get him. He's now a fugitive. "Welcome to earth" She whispered, glancing down at the ground and moving to exit the room.  
A hand grabbed her wrist which prevented her from leaving. Looking down, she saw it was Castiel's "Good luck" Was all he said to her.  
He wasn't going to prevent her from bringing her father back. He just hoped she knew what she was doing.

The air was surprisingly warm for the middle of winter; the sun was beginning to rise. . But Hannah just assumed it was a reaction from Hell opening up.  
Moving down the long concrete street, Hannah pulled her backpack further on her back and bowed her head. Tears trickling in her eyes for what she was about to do. Silently apologising to all who were listening.  
Coming to a dirt crossroads, she dropped her bag to the ground and un-zipped it. Pulling out a small tin box, she placed everything she needed inside it and dug a hole. Burying the box and standing back.  
"C'mon" She whispered to herself.  
Hannah began to tap her fingers on the side of her jeans "C'mon" She continued "Hurry the fuck up!" She shouted.  
A snicker behind her made her spin on her heel. Lucifer stood behind her. His eyes twinkling in the street light "Didn't think I'd be seeing you so soon" He grinned as he stepped forward.  
Swallowing the large lump in her throat, Hannah still remained calm "Well as far as I'm concerned, it's too soon" She snapped back, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well we're just meant for each other" Lucifer walked up to Hannah and placed a hand on her cheek "So what can I do for you…?" He smiled "No, no wait. I know what you want. You want to make a deal. Am I mistaken?" He suggested as he raised an eyebrow.  
Hannah nodded "Yeah. So where's the crossroad's demon?" She asked, un-crossing her arms and taking in a deep breath.  
Lucifer smirked and tipped his head slightly to one side "Sammy boy killed her. But still, I'm here now. So what do you want?"  
"Dad alive and a one year contract. Just like with Dean" Hannah's hands began to shake. She's never been so scared in her life. Terrified of the pain she was going to face if Lucifer agreed to deal.  
Shaking his head, Lucifer placed a hand up to Hannah's cheek "I'll bring your daddy home. But I want to sweeten the deal a bit"

"How?"

"Shortening your time up here"

Hannah swallowed deep "Dean got a year"

"Dean isn't a prophecy"

"6 months" Hannah bargained.

"No"

"5 months"

"You keep going lower, I'll just keep saying no"

Hannah stayed quiet for a moment before saying "Then how long?"

"Because I'm feeling generous today, and I really like you. I'm going to give you…2 days" Lucifer smiled softly and removed his hand from her cheek.  
Hannah shook her head "No" She moved away and stopped as Lucifer started laughing "We'll then I'll just have to give daddy your love as he screams from the pits of Hell"

She thought about this for a moment "Deal" She whispered loud enough for the devil to hear.  
Lucifer walked over and cupped her cheek "See you in two days" He planted a kiss on her lips and vanished into thin air.  
Hannah was left standing in the middle of the cold, deserted crossroads with tears pouring down her cheeks.  
She had two days of her life left.

Hannah pushed open the door of the motel to see Bobby sitting on the bed. A confused expression crossing his face.  
Dean, Sam and Castiel all looked at her, anger spread across their own.  
Feeling imdeiently guilty, she refused to even look at her dad "Good to see you awake" She smiled, sitting up at the table.  
Bobby smiled back at his daughter "Yeah. I remember the house burning then passing out…Then waking up here" He explained.  
Without looking away from Hannah, Dean said "Yeah, we're lucky to find you when we did" He growled "Hannah can I have a word?" Standing up, Dean made his way out the motel.

Not sure if she should follow, she looked over at Sam for reassurance; he gave her none. So she also stood up and followed the eldest Winchester outside.  
The second the door closed, Dean turned to her; his eyes raging "What the Hell did you do?" He hissed loudly.  
Hannah looked down, avoiding his eyes at all costs.  
"Hannah?" Dean continued to growl "What. Did. You. Do?" He drawled out, moving his hands to her face to make her look at him. Tears were filling in the rim of her eyes "I made a deal. I couldn't live without him Dean" She whispered, holding her tears at bay.  
Dean pulled away from her and ran a hand over his face "So what? Bobby has to live without you instead!" He shouted that little bit louder.

Hannah looked away and let the tears spill over. Not trusting herself to speak.  
Dean gave a frustrated groan "How long?" He asked quietly. Placing his hands in his pockets. He heard his own voice crack.  
"2 days" She whispered. Moving her arm up and brushing her tears away.  
Shaking his head, Dean moved towards the door "I won't tell them if you don't" He bargained. Hannah smiled her thanks and nodded.  
Dean wrapped an arm around her shoulders and wiped her tears away with his thumb "I'm not going to judge you Hannah because I've done the same thing before. Only you might not be so lucky to get rescued"

Hannah nodded "It's okay. Because I know dad's safe" She smiled a watery smile and pushed open the motel room door.  
The second Hannah walked through the door, Castiel knew Hannah had made a deal. His throat constricted, his heart speeding up.  
Sitting down next to Castiel, Hannah looked over at Sam and her father having a conversation.  
"Are you going to tell me what happened with Gabriel?" She asked him. Castiel gave a confused look.  
"I'm not stupid Cass. I know you fell. I also know that Gabriel isn't who she says she is. So what happened?" She pushed, ignoring the looks her father was giving her. Castiel wanted to stay quiet but when he looked at Hannah, knowing she only had a certain amount of time left, he couldn't help but tell her "Not here" He said to her, standing up and walking over to the door.  
"Two times in one night" Hannah huffed, standing up and following Castiel outside.

Castiel stopped as he looked out the distance. The high sun reflected off a small lake across from the motel. He motioned for Hannah to follow him over. This would be their little spot he decided.

"Gabriel betrayed heaven" He started once Hannah sat down on the wooden bench.  
Hannah nodded and motioned for him to continue. Castiel sat next to Hannah and placed his hands in his lap "She tried to kill the archangel Raphael" He drifted off as he remembered his mentor's betrayal. The thing that made him question his orders even more "She has been working alongside Lucifer from day one"  
Hannah looked down at the water "So if she was, then why did she save me? Lucifer want's me dead" She was confused, she had no idea who to trust, what to do. Well it wouldn't matter anymore. She only had two days left to live.  
"I don't know why Gabriel saved you. She would never betray Lucifer…." Castiel turned to Hannah, his blue eyes looking sad and broken "…Gabriel is his love interest"

Hannah wanted to say 'she didn't blame her'. She had kissed Lucifer, and it made her head spin with delight. Not her heart like it did with Castiel, but only her head "She seemed so nice too"  
Castiel nodded and stayed quiet. Looking out over the sea, he knew this was her second last night on earth. And he was going to make it count.


	23. Chapter 23

**I don't know anything you recognise.  
Please read and review. XXX  
Going to Mornington Peninsula this morning. Never been. So excited. XD**

_**"It's the last night on earth.  
Before the great divide.  
My hands are shaking.  
Time was.  
Never on our side.  
There's no such thing.  
As a beautiful goodbye.  
As an ordinary day.  
I prayed for you a thousand times…"**_  
Last night on Earth- Delta Goodrem.

Hannah tried everything in her mind to forget that, in just a few hours, she was going to Hell.  
Even as she sat in the motel pool with Sam and Dean with Castiel sitting on the deck, she couldn't help but wonder what kind of tourture she'll be out under.

"Are you okay?" A voice said next to her ear.

Hannah almost jumped a mile in the air "Damn it Cass. Remind me, before I die to buy you that damn bell" She placed a hand on her shirt and pulled herself up on hte desk, standing almost eye to eye with the angel.

Castiel tilted his head to one side and looked at her intensly "You didn't answer my question" He pointed out.

Hannah rolled her eyes and looked back over at Sam and Dean who were acting like children and dunking each other under the water "I'm fine" She lied. She was anything but.

The angel didn't believe her, he couldn't. He saw inside her, every bit of guilt she felt for killing her sister, the pain she felt everytime she took another man back to her motel "I don't believe you" He stated.

Hannah scoffed and looked at her watch "5 hours" She whispered. The sun was just about to set.

She still couldn't believe that this was the last time she would even see a sunset.

Sam noticed Hannah looking a bit sad on the pool deck "Hey Dean. What do you think we should do for her?" He asked his older brother.  
Dean looked over at Hannah "Save her. And if that fails...Take her to a bar and get her blatto" He grinned.

Sam laughed and saw Castiel bend down and give her an awkward hug "Maybe we should do something for just her and Cass?" He suggested.

Dean raised an eyebrow "Why would we do something like that Sam? I mean, what about Bobby? She's his daughter"

"Bobby left before she made he deal Dean. He doesn't even know" Sam argued "Castiel has been there for her from the start"

Dean looked taken aback "So what are you saying? Bobby's a bad father?" He growled.

Sam didn't say anything. And that was enough for Dean. Getting up out of the pool, he moved over to where Hannah and Castiel were seated.

"Hey" He took a seat next to Hannah.

"Hello Dean" Castiel greeteed in a monotone voice.

Hannah smiled back at the older Winchester "Waddup?" She asked, leaning back on her elbows.

Dean didn't know where to start. So he swallowed deeply and looked at her "Have you thought about telling Bobby about what's going to happen to you?" He regretted the words as soon as they came out of his mouth.

Hannah's eyes glazed over "No. What you're going to do, is you're going to tell him that I died on a hunt. Got it?" She raged.

Castiel placed a hand on her shoulder to calm her down.  
"Yeah well, I suppose I'd better get loaded up on devil's shoestring and Gooferdust huh" She stood up, wrapped a towel around her body and made her way back to the room

Dean watched Hannah's retreating back "Someone needs to tell him Cass"

"No. They don't"

"Why not Cass? He's her father. And she's about to be dragged forcefully downstairs. Now tell me, if you were a father, wouldn't you like to know if your daughter was about to be puppy chow?"

Castiel thought about this for a moment "But she is not my daughter" He finished lamely.

"Yeah. She's just the girl you love"

A piercing scream stopped Castiel from answering. All three men shot up and ran back towards the motel room.

Hannah was found slowly backing away from some unseen force "They're here" She looked up at them, tears falling freely down her cheeks. Growling was heard from in front of them.

"He lied....He broke the deal...Oh God" She whispered.

Castiel looked on with wide eyes as he saw something push Hannah back and tear her open.

She didn't want to scream, but the pain was so unbrerable she couldn't help it.

"Hannah" Dean shouted out, tears welling up in his own eyes.

Sam watched on. His face showed no emotion what so ever.  
The hellhounds were tearing Hannah apart, bit by bit.

Blood fell on the ground around her. Her eyes were void of anything. And now. The screams had stopped.  
Hannah was dead.

Dean ran over to her and fell to his knees "Hannah. C'mon. You can't leave me here with Sam and Cass. You know what we're like. Toestorone will kill us" He let a watery smile grace his face before trying to shake her awake.

"Hannah, C'mon honey" He pleaded.

Castiel stepped forward and pulled Dean up from the floor "We need to leave" He stated.

Dean swallowed and shook his head "She can't be dead Cass. It's not midnight" He sobbed.

Sam continued to watch the scene play out in front of him.  
Castiel still looked at Hannah's bloody body "He obviously got bored of waiting" Was all that he could think of.

Dean took one final glance at Hannah and stormed out the motel room. Castiel following close behind.  
Sam let a smirk cross his face before walking over to Hannah and kicking her slightly "'Bout time" He smiled, his eyes turning fully black.

Castiel watched as Dean sat on hte hood of the Impala, tears falling down his face.  
Rasing his hand to his own face, Castiel's hand came back with tears on them.

It was the first time he had ever cried.  
It was also the first time his heart felt like something was ripping it apart.


	24. Chapter 24

**I don't know anything you recognise.  
Please read and review. XXX**

**The next few chapters may be placed back into Hannah's POV. XX**

"_**You took my hand.  
You showed me how.**_

_**You promised me you'll be around.  
Uh huh.  
That's right.**_

_**I took your words and I believed.  
In everything you said to me.  
**__**Uh huh.  
**__**That's right.  
If someone said three years from now.  
You'd be long gone.  
I'd stand up and punched them out.**_

'_**Cause they're all wrong.  
I know.  
better.  
'Cause you said forever.  
And Ever.**_

_**Who knew…"**_

_**Who knew- Pink.**_

The pain was unbearable.  
I could feel the blood seeping out of my skin as I hanged loosely on the metal rack. Chains and hooks pulling at my flesh.  
The anger in her eyes was too much I could never look at them.

How her green eyes twinkled with pleasure everytime she sliced that blade deeper and deeper into my skin.

She would place the blade into my stomach and tear at it slowly, reaching inside the wound to rip my insides. I could feel every movement. I couldn't black out of it. I couldn't fall unconscious.

Hell wouldn't let me.

Eighty years I've been here for. Eight months I've been gone for up there.

The flames licked at my skin. "How's that feeling for you sister?" She hissed out my position as she grabbed a syringe filled with acid and placed in into my arm.

I let out a hiss of pain "Bella. Please don't do this…I'm your sister" I begged her.

Annabella's face lit up into a smile as she pressed the needle down to inject the liquid.

A burning sensation filled my veins.  
"Well that was an overwhelming sense of de ja vu. Do you remember me begging you not to shoot me? But you did anyways. Did you know that when you get shot, before you die, you actually feel the bullet going through your brain? I didn't until now…." Annabella continued to fill my veins up with an unknown substance.

I fought back a scream; I couldn't bear to let her know I'm feeling like this. I feel like I deserve it; after all, I'm the one who made her into this "Please Bella…" I let two silent tears fall down my cheeks as I beg my younger sister to stop "…Please…" My voice was barely a whisper.

Annabella moved her hand over to my face and squeezed my cheeks together "I've been down here for years and years Hannah. Suffering at the hands of demons and your b-f-fucking-f. Dean Winchester" She spat out his name as if it was venom "Why do you think you're so special that you'll get saved? Why are you the one who gets to fall in love with an angel? Why do you get to live your life while I'm down here being tortured" Annabella's eyes turned a black colour "You created this. Created what I've become!" She screamed at me.

My eyes shoot open as I expect another day of pain and torture.  
Instead I find myself in a small room. Lying on a single bed; my clothes are no longer torn, the scars from hell are no longer there.  
"What the hell?" I whisper to myself.

"Not hell. Heaven" A voice from the corner of the room made me spin my head to face it. It wasn't Castiel; it wasn't Zachariah. Nor Gabriel.  
It was "Raphael" I stated knowingly. Slowly sitting up "You…I was….Annabella" I stuttered, sliding my legs over the edge of the bed and stood up.

"Hannah. You've been saved by me because I need your help" Raphael walked closer and closer to me; until he finally stood in front of me. His tall frame looming over mine.  
I shook my head; there is no way I'm helping the angels. Not after what I've seen them do. What I saw Uriel do "Go to Hell" I crossed my arms over my chest and walked over to the window. Small water droplets fell onto the window.  
"I can just send you back to your sister. And you'll never see that angel of yours. Ever again"  
And honestly, that's all that I wanted right there.

I looked down at my pink converses and the holes which occupied them "What do you want me to do?" I said quietly.  
Raphael loomed over me "Get Sam Winchester to say yes to Lucifer. Fail this and I'll send you back down there myself" And he was gone before I could blink.

I pulled out my cell phone from my back pocket and dialed Dean's number. Maybe they were close by and could find me.  
"Dean. It's Hannah….I need your help"


	25. Chapter 25

**I don't know anything you recognise.  
Please read and review. XXX**

"_There's something 'bout the way.  
The street looks when it just rains.  
There's a glow off the pavement.  
You walk me to the car.  
And you know I wanna ask you to dance right there.  
In the middle of the parking lot.  
Yeah.  
We're driving down the road.  
I wonder if you know_

_I'm trying so hard.  
Not to get caught up now.  
But you're just so cool.  
Run your hands through your hair.  
Absent mindedly making me want you…"  
_**Fearless- Taylor Swift.  
**

Dean and Castiel looked at me as I sat on the bed; my hands clutched nervously in front of me.

"So a teenage mutant ninja angel pulled you out of Hell?" Dean asked me for the millionth time that hour.

I let out a long sigh and nodded "Yeah" I couldn't bare to look at Dean, not while knowing what I had to ask his brother to do.

Castiel continued to stare at me. His blue eyes never leaving my hands. I continued to wring them together.

Looking up, I saw Castiel's blue eyes finally meeting up with my grey "Dean. Can you please leave Hannah and I for a moment" He asked the eldest Winchester.

Dean nodded and walked out towards the Impala "I have to get my stuff anyway" He mumbled while walking outside.

Castiel continued to stay silent until Dean left. I could pretty much hear our heart beats echo in the silence.  
After a moment, he finally spoke "Raphael doesn't have that kind of power" Castiel stated simply.

I nodded "What'd you mean. He's an archangel…They can do anything" I stood up and walked over to the angel who was standing several meters away.

"Maybe. Or maybe it was Lucifer who brought you back. Disguised as Raphael" Castiel watched me cautiously as I moved closer and closer to me. I shook my head "I-I don't care who brought me back Cass. All that matters is that I am back. I'm back here. With you"

Castiel looked away and took a step back from me. I can't really say that didn't hurt or that I was expecting that but anyway… "No. You're not. There's always going to be a part of you left in hell"  
I swallowed deeply "What do you mean?"

"When Dean came back from Hell, didn't you notice that there was some difference with him?" Castiel slowly moved closer to me and cautiously placed a hand around my waist "That there is something he's always hiding. Like he's not always there"  
I nodded and raised my head.

Castiel bent down to my level and planted a soft kiss on my lips. I wish it would never end.  
And it wouldn't have if Mr. Winchester didn't walk in.  
"Oh…Sorry" He said sheepishly.

We both quickly split apart and couldn't even look at each other. Like teenagers being busted.  
So I suppose eight months away has changed what we were.  
"It's okay. I was just leaving" Castiel took another step back and he was gone in a flutter of wings.

Dean raised an eyebrow and threw his duffle bag onto the couch and stared at me with a smile on his face.  
I rolled my eyes and placed my hands on my hips "Please shut up" I asked politely as I moved towards the small kitchen.  
"I didn't say anything!" He protested.

"I know what you're thinking…" I opened up the fridge and grabbed a can of soda "….Hey where's Sam?" I walked out and sat on the bed.

Dean's face looked a little pained "He's gone. We both made our decisions and I decided I was better off without him"

I nodded and took a sip from my drink "Well maybe it's for the best. I mean, he could get into trouble if he stays with us"  
"Because he'll stay out of trouble where he is now?!" Dean smiled at me and searched through his bag.

"You never know, he might. He may find a nice…" I was interrupted by the whole room shaking and the front door being blown open.

"So this is where you went. I was wondering" Annabella smiled at me as she moved closer and closer.

Dean looked over at me and our eyes met for that split second before I turned back "What do you want?" I slowly edged back towards my bag to grab out my knife.

"Don't even think about it Hannah" She raised her hand and my bag flew to her "You're not going to get away from me that easily again"

Annabella walked over to me and grabbed me by my throat. I could feel the air leave my lungs almost immediately.  
Out of the corner of my eye; I could see Dean trying to move from where he was held back by an invisible force "You can't kill me" I whispered to her.

Annabella smirked at me "Oh yeah? Why's that?" She asked with a slight hint of sarcasm.  
"Because…" I swallowed deeply and tried to catch my voice "…I'm guarded by Thursday" I whispered. Annabella's eyes widened as

I saw Castiel standing behind her.  
I felt the air return to my lungs as my sister let go of me and faced Castiel "Well, well, well. Long time no see" Annabella walked to Castiel and passionately stroked the side of his cheek "It's been too long" She smiled at him.

The dark haired angel stayed perfectly still "Leave. Now" He ordered my sister.  
Annabella shook her head "That's the first time you've ever said that to me. Boss" She let out a short laugh as I continued to lay on the ground, struggling to catch my breath.

"You know what I can do to you" Castiel continued as he finally took a step back from my little sister.  
I looked over at Dean who seemed to have the same expression on his face that I did 'What the hell is going on?.'

Annabella let out a sharp laugh "Give me a break Cass. I can do so much more now. Just ask Hannah over there" She pointed to me.

I took an involuntary step back and stared at my sister "Just go" I pleaded.  
The youngest of the Singer clan walked over to me "Really? Just go? Is that all you have to say to me? Not, 'I'm sorry Bella, but I killed dad'? Not 'I felt him burn. I felt him sizzle. I smelt the flesh. I heard his screams?" She was right in my face now.

I could feel the anger boil up inside me. The rage of everything I've held back.  
Then there was this sound in my head, like a sharp screeching. I saw Annabella reel back and fall to the ground.

It was almost like I was possessed; I couldn't control my own body movements. I couldn't control what was coming out of my mouth. "You think that it was my fault that you died. How about you go back downstairs and give a good word in for that demotic bitch Ruby" I grabbed her head between my hands and stared directly into her eyes. Annabella let out a scream of pain as her eyes slowly began to burn out of her head "Don't like that much do you…Sister?"


	26. Chapter 26

**I'm still not owning anything but my OC's.  
Please read and review as they are love. XXX**

**"****_So what if it hurts me.  
So what if I break down.  
So what if this world will throw me off the edge.  
My feet run out of ground.  
I gotta find my place.  
I gotta find my self…"  
_Happy- Leona Lewis.**

I always knew I was a freak.  
Growing up I had always been one. Even when dad tried to send me to a normal school; he always got phone calls from my teachers telling them that I was acting in a strange and unusual manner and could he please come and collect me.  
I always saw the demons.  
Just like I always saw the angels. But demons more.  
How I used to teach my high-school Latin classmates exorcisms. They all thought I was a freak and, in the end, I thought I was too.

Uncle John, dad, pastor Jim and Caleb used to sit me around the table and tell me that I was unique, Beautiful and that no one would be able to harm me because they would always be around.  
Then, one by one, they all disappeared. First it was Pastor Jim, he decided to move back to the church, continue hunting, but did it on holy ground. He died when a demon slit his throat.

Caleb gave me his number and said call whenever I'm in town or when I needed him. He died also when a demon slit his throat.  
Then Uncle John. You always think that the men you depend on early in life will be there when you need them later in life. But he died from Yellow eyes.  
And his boys, all I know was that they were hell bent on finding it. And they did.

Then they found me. They probably will never remember who I was.  
Maybe it was because I changed so much from the innocent girl with the blonde hair they once knew.

They will probably never remember how Dean would beat up my school bullies.  
Or how Sam took me to my junior prom. Told me how beautiful I looked and gave me my first kiss.  
That was because back then, I was still innocent.  
I could still look my father in the eye and tell him I'd never do drugs, I'll never go dark side.  
I'll never use my powers to hurt the little sister I used to protect with my life.

But in the end, it was me who killed her.  
And now she's back, and more then happy to drag me back downstairs with her.

There was a time in my life when I had the stupid idea that I would be normal and that I would find the man of my dreams.  
But all I got was different, unusual….abnormal.  
And quite frankly, I hate it.

"So you just happened to be able to wipe out your little sister by just looking at her?" Dean called out to me from the bathroom.  
Castiel had left ages ago, about the time I killed Annabella; not sent her to hell, but actually killed her "I never meant to actually kill her Dean. It just…Happened" I bowed my head and let a stray tear fall.  
Dean walked over to me and sat down on the edge of the bed "How does it happen?" He asked gently.

I gave a small shrug "When I let my emotions get the best of me. I sort of…black out. And apparently, my mind will do anything to eliminate the cause of those emotions. Even tap into my powers" I tried to explain. The look on Dean's face showed that he wasn't sure if he understood what I was on about.  
Dean rested a hand on the small of my back "We'll fix it" He promised.  
"We?" I asked with a bemused smirk.

Dean nodded "Yeah. Me and Cass"  
"I don't deserve you guys"

"Yes you do" Dean replied.  
I smiled and shook my head. Because I was right in the end. I deserve none of this.

Dean gave me a look which said everything. "I don't know what to do anymore Dean?" I said in a small voice.  
"What'd you mean?" He edged closer to me.

I let out a long and tired breath. It's been an exhausting 24 hours "My powers are out of control. I killed my sister….Again…."  
"And the voices?"  
"Not as bad as before. They're still there though. They're whispers now"

My eyelids were slowly closing. So I decided to lie back on the hard motel bed. "Go to sleep"  
"That's the plan" I mumbled with my eyes closed.


	27. Chapter 27

**I'm still not owning anything but my OC's.  
Please read and review as they are love. XXX  
Takes place during 'The End'.**

"_**I know you'll ask me to hold on.  
And carry on like nothing's wrong.  
But there is no more time for lies.  
'Cause I see sunset in your eyes…"  
**_**I hate this part- The Pussycat Dolls.**

I looked around the room; there was a large rug in the middle. And there was Castiel. Surrounded by many beautiful women.  
And there was that pang of jealousy that killed me.

Okay, so I'll rewind for a minute.

Zachariah paid me and Dean a small visit.

And because that dick of a Winchester won't say yes to be Michaels' vessel, he sent us to the future.

Where we were chased by Croatians, knocked out cold by future Dean. And brought here. To a small hide-out.  
Back to now, I've just found Cass. He's human. I honestly can't believe it.

He has a small beard. Different clothes. He was…..Human.

"Cass?" I asked, stepping forward.  
The then Castiel looked up at me and it looked like he had seen a ghost "Hannah" He said in awe.

Slowly, he got to his feet and walked over to me. He looked me over. Like he was unsure what he should do "You're not from here?"  
I shook my head, he looked like crap.

Not like my Cass "No. Zachariah did something to Dean and me….What happened to you?"

Castiel looked away fro me and turned to the numerous women on the floor behind him "I have some business to take care of. Maybe later" He suggested, earning numerous 'aww's' from the women.

He grabbed my hand, led me down the hall and into a small room off to the side "Hannah" He turned to me. His blue eyes had lost the spark they once had "I'm so sorry" His eyes had tears in them. I've never seen his show any emotion.

I had no idea what he was on about "Cass. Shut up for a sec. What's up? What happened to you? Are you human?" I grabbed his hand and he immediately pulled it away from me. Like it burned him.

"Yeah. I am" He sat down in one of the wooden chairs and placed his head in his hands.

I didn't know what to do. It was obvious he was destroying himself "Hang on! I just thought of a serious issue. What if I bump into my future self?" I asked.

Castiel still didn't look up at me. And I wanted to know why "Cass. C'mon. Look at me. Please" I pleaded at him.  
He finally looked up. Tears had streamed down his cheeks "I don't think you bumping into yourself will be an issue"

I was about to ask what he was talking about by Dean, _my Dean_, had walked in "Hannah. I've been looking everywhere for you….Cass, looking good" He sarcastically remarked before turning back to me "C'mon. We're getting Sam back" He ordered.

Castiel wiped the tears away and stood up.

He was a little wobbly on his feet still.

Dean looked him up and down "Are you stoned?"  
"Generally, yeah" He replied, walking out the door.

I looked away and then back at Dean "Brilliant" I smirked before following Castiel's lead and walking away.

"So what do we do?" I asked the future Dean, my Dean, Castiel and a brown haired woman.

Castiel tried his hardest to avoid eye contact with me. Shaking my head I couldn't take it any longer "Oh my God. What the hell I going on with you lot? You're acting weird around me! And I absolutely hate it! So whatever it is just tell me already" I finally exploded.

Future Dean and the brown haired woman pulled me aside. Away from Castiel and my Dean, and out into the hall.

Dean was the first to speak "We just want you to know that we tried to stop it. You have no idea how hard we tried. How hard Cass tried. And about how much he loves you Hannah. Even now……"

I was confused at what they were talking about "What?"

"He was your guardian. It was his job to protect you. And he couldn't. That's why he is like he is now. Why he will sleep with anything with two legs and female…." The female explained.

"What are you on about? What happened to me?"

Dean and the woman looked at me "You joined Lucifer. He had more to offer then we did. And Cass thinks that it's his fault for not paying more attention to you. Loving you enough"

I tried to take it all in. So I turned dark side. Just like everyone thought I would be.  
Suppose you can't run from your destiny afterwards.

And that was when I collapsed.


	28. Chapter 28

I'm still not owning anything but my OC's.

Please read and review as they are love. XXX

"And nobody knows,

how it will be.

How it will be.

Nobody knows.

Our destiny,

our destiny"

Nobody knows- Kate Alexa.

"So how did you do that?" Dean asked me as he patted my forehead with a damp cloth.

I slowly looked around my room and noticed how my blue shirt was splattered with red droplets of blood "Um…" I tried to re-gain my train of thought "…I- I don't really know. I've been able to do it my whole life"

I suppose they haven't realised I've seen the future...

Dean raised an eyebrow and placed the white cloth on the oak bedside table. "Where's Cass?" I asked, finally realizing that the angel wasn't here.

"Left shortly after you blasted Annabella apart" Dean replied, standing up and walking over to the fridge and pulling out some left over food out and offering me some.

My head was still a little sore from my demon exorcising attempt "What did he think about it?" I stood up and shakingly walked over to the table, sitting down in one of the hard chairs.

Dean sat across from me and began eating from the plastic container "Actually…," He shoved a fork full of rice in his mouth "…He looked terrified. Like you were a monster" He finished with his mouth still full of food.

I gave a disgusted look "Chew and digest Dean. Well maybe I am" I looked down solemnly at the table. Should I tell him about the dream I once had? About Sam and Lillith.

How about the time when I looked into the bathroom mirror and saw my eyes turn into black orbs.

I couldn't tell them that I was going to go join Lucifer one day.

"You're not a monster Hannah" Dean stated as he placed his fork in the plastic container and pushed it aside "In fact, your dad would kick your ass if he heard you say that"

I shrugged "Sam said he wasn't. And he started the apocalypse" I crossed my arms over my chest and leaned back in my chair.

Dean had a small scowl on his face "Cheap shot"

"There was a window of opportunity" I dryly commented, looking around the room.

The green paint on the walls were beginning to peel off, the curtains were moth bitten.

Dean rubbed a hand over his face and nodded at me "Okay. We're gonna go get you some help Hannah. How's your head?"

"Headachey" I replied, trying not to move so fast.

Dean smiled at me and helped me up "firstly, we need to find Cass. See if he can help us"

"Isn't he on a grand mission to find God?" I asked, leaning on the eldest Winchester for support.

"Yeah. Stole my necklace too" Dean mumbled as we left the room and walked out to the Impala.

I let out a small laugh and winced as my head began to pound. I felt as though I was about to throw up.

This has never happened before when I had used my powers "So where would he be?" I asked, sitting in the front seat of the black car and waiting for Dean to start the engine.

"I don't know. But that's why I have this" He pulled out his cell phone and dialled a number, placing it up against his ear.  
"Cass. Yeah where are you?" He asked.  
I almost choked as I realised that he was calling a messenger of God...On a cell phone "That's funny" I pointed out as Dean hung up and started the car.

"What is?" Dean pulled out of the motel car park and started to drive along the highway.  
I looked out the window, my headache was now a gentle whisper "The fact that you're calling Castiel. Who's an angel of the lord, on a cellphone"  
Dean smiled "Well ever since he carved those symobls into our ribs. He can't find us.."  
I looked over at him "Wait. What? What did he carve into our ribs and pleeeaaassseee don't say he did it too me" I unconciously rubbed my side "I don't want some freaky thinkgs on my ribs"

Dean laughed "You were clean out cold. He did it too us. Wasn't even considering to do it to you. But Sam made him. So he did. Actually, he barely wanted to touch you" Dean's face turned serious.

I let out a long sigh and pressed my head against the window "Maybe he wanted to angels to find me" I mumbled.  
Dean shook his head "No. Hannah, he loves you.."  
"Before he found out I was a freak with superpowers" I said over the top of Dean.

"Who cares about that. Hell I don't. Hannah," He pulled the car over on the side of the road "You are an amazing. Beautiful. Amazing hunter. And if Cass forgets about all that just because you have some powers. Then he doesn't deserve you"  
I looked at Dean. For the first time I really saw him.

He wasn't this macho man with no feelings that he gives the impression of.  
No,  
He was about as scared and alone as I was.  
And that's why I lent over and kissed him.


	29. Chapter 29

**I burnt all my ex boyfriend's clothes on the front lawn this afternoon. And mum comes over and she's like "Wtf are you doing?" XXD**

"_My heart beat beats me senselessly.  
Why's everything gotta be so tense with me.  
I'm trying to handle all this unpredictability.  
And all probability…"  
_Long Shot- Kelly Clarkson

I supposed the reason why I kissed him was to remind him that he was still wanted. Either that or it was to reassure myself that someone who wasn't an angel wanted me.  
My questions were answered when Dean didn't pull back from me. He wrapped his hands in my hair to pull me closer to him. I didn't even consider pulling away.

He finally pulled away after a moment, both slightly panting. Dean's forehead rested against my own "Castiel doesn't deserve you" He mumbled to me.

That was when I came to my senses. I quickly pulled away and got out of the car. Even though there was a light drizzle of rain and it was nearing midnight "I can't…" I heard myself say as I walked towards the back of the Impala. I opened to boot and pulled out my bag "I'm sorry Dean. I shouldn't have done that" I said to him as he came over to me.  
"What are you doing Hannah?" He asked as he eyed my bag.

"I can't be here Dean. Not here….With you…." Tears welled up in my eyes but I blinked them away "…. I need some time to figure things out" And I started to walk away in the opposite direction. "Hannah!" I heard him call out to me; but I refused to turn around.  
The tears which were now falling freely down my cheeks as I heard the Impala start up and drive away to Dean's next hunt. Wherever that was.

The rain poured heavier and heavier when I heard the sound of wings "Hannah" the calm, smooth voice that could only belong to Castiel called to me. I slowly turned to the angel who stood there on the side of the road. The rain was barely affecting him.

"I'm a monster" I mumbled to him. Castiel looked down at the ground then nodded once.  
He stepped forward so we were just less then a meter apart "You're an abomination. You were once a seal of Lucifer. But now that he has risen; you are meant to be his queen" He told me.  
I shook my head; hoping that if I did so, it wouldn't be true. But I've seen the future. I know it is.

"That's why you didn't want me hidden from the angels" I stated, feeling the tears fall even more now.  
Castiel went to reach forward; then pulled away "Yes. But Sam was very persistent"

I let out a short laugh then turned away; starting to walk along the highway once again "I thought he loved me" I mumbled to myself more then anyone else. But Castiel still heard me.

"I do…." He reached out for me "I want to be the one who saves you from Lucifer" He placed his hand on my cheek and wiped away my tears. I knew he wanted too, but I also knew he couldn't. After all; I've seen the future "Do all roads really lead to the same destiny Cass?" I asked as we both started to walk down the highway.

Castiel seemed to think about this for a moment "Yes. But yours may be a different case" He suddenly grabbed my hand in his own.  
I looked down at my black slip on shoes "Then you can't save me can you" It wasn't a question, this was a statement.

"But I can try" Castiel's grip on my hand became tighter. And at this split second in time, I felt my whole being change. Like all the rage, hate and revenge I've wanted finally bubbled to the surface "No you won't" He seemed to have noticed this change because he let go of my hand and stepped back.

"Hannah" His voice wavered for a moment. There was still a small part of me who continued to fight; telling me that what I was about to do was wrong. But I completely ignored that part.

Castiel was the angel who wanted me banished for being an abomination. How dare he decide who gets to live and die "Oh this is too good" I smiled as I walked over to the angel. I felt my hands tighten around his neck.

I looked into the blue orbs which we called his eyes. They were genuinely terrified. And seeing my reflection in them; my own eyes were a stormy grey colour "I completely know why demons are so happy. They get everything. They feel so…..Light" I threw him backwards and he went crashing into the metal barrier.

A truck driver drove past and stopped as he saw me picking Castiel up by the throat again "You wanted me dead" I stated.  
I felt something hit me in the back; I turned around to see a large man with a crow bar "That kinda hurt my feelings" I said as I grabbed the crow bar from him and swung it across the side of his head with enough impact to shatter his skull.

"So I'm the big threat everyone keeps talking about am I?" I bent down to Castiel's level. His breathing was ragged "It's a shame I c..." I could feel my head on fire as I dropped to my knees. The voices in my head had returned.  
Castiel stayed where he was; just watching me. I felt the anger disappear as Castiel stood up and crawled over to me "Hannah" He whispered in my ear.

I turned to look at him, his eyes full of pain and sorrow. Then I turned to see the dead trucker "I killed him…I-I didn't even think about it Cass" The rain had now ceased for the time being.

The angel placed two fingers on my forehead and before I knew it, we were in a bedroom somewhere "Where are we?"  
"Safe. For now. I'm going to go call Dean" He said as he walked downstairs. I looked at myself in the wall mirror. Blood was still splattered on my face. I tried to wipe it off but I couldn't.  
Then I remembered, I almost killed Castiel tonight.

I reached over into my waistband and pulled out an old revolver. I didn't want to be the cause of Castiel going off the rails. The reason why he hated himself so much that he couldn't save me from Lucifer

I was evil. That's all there was too it. And I couldn't stop it from happening. No matter how much anyone could try.  
Placing the gun to my head. I felt the tears trickle down my cheeks. I could hear Castiel in the hallway talking to Dean.  
"I'm sorry" I whispered.

And that's when I pulled the trigger.

**5 years later….**

Castiel pulled Dean aside. His three day growth still visible on his face as he popped a few more pills.  
He always said that destiny can't be changed. But he also said that Hannah was a special case.  
And she was always more then special. To him anyway.

She was meant to join Lucifer. Become his queen. That was how history was supposed to pan out.  
But she killed herself instead "Maybe her future could be changed Dean. But ours couldn't. Either way, we would have lost her" He stared at the picture of Hannah which was in between his fingers. Her smile was so contagious. No matter how sad everyone was, they would always smile with her.  
"Her destiny was the same Cass. No one could save her" Dean pointed out.

Castiel slid down the wall. The pain and the sight of seeing her dead on the floor was still raw for him. Even after all this time. He regretted never telling her he loved her more. Being around her more "What do we do now?" He whispered to the eldest Winchester.  
Dean sat next to him and twirled Hannah's thumb ring between his fingers "We do what she would have. We fight the devil"

**A/N: And after all this time; I have finally finished my fic!!**

**Horray!**

**I know I'll probs get some messages saying how could I kill Hannah. But I had to think of some way to get Castiel to be the junkie in the future we all saw. XD  
Without her fully turning dark side. Oh yeah.**

**Thanks to everyone for reading!  
Xx Michelle  
**


End file.
